


Paint Dripping gold, Color Me Yours

by BringMeThePhan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also there might be a bit of angst too, Artist AU, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Pete and Patrick run a blog together, and Josh is a sweetheart who helps, do not read if you have a bad pokerface with fluff out in public because that gets awkward, gets smutty later on, jesus lordy so much fluff tw for fluff, lets just shove every feeling imaginable into a fic and call it good cause why the fuck not, like shit man this is C U T E T O T H E M A X, this is probably so long, this is so cute please give it a chance, tyler is an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: Just your regular old Artist Au where person A dreams/ paints person B, and then person B finds out... and then they keep meeting with each other until they end up together. Throw in some more cute ships alongside it and then you got a story! //He didn't believe his eyes when he first saw the exhibition, but that didn't make any of it less true. He absolutely didn't believe what he was seeing, and that was that! There was no way they were all of him!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm super excited for this, I've been writing it for a long ass time in hopes of starting to post it around this time of year, since it's when it takes place. All I'm posting first tonight though is the prologue and first chapter, and then I'll try and update more on Monday. Please tell me what you think and whatever else you feel like in a polite manner!

_ Tyler hated storms. He always had, since he was afraid of them. Afraid of the chaos they wrecked, and the damage left in their wake. Even the slightest wind above a gentle breeze would get his heart racing. This was just like a storm- they always started like this: slightly clouded skies lead to over casted gloom, and the gentle breeze that disturbed the blades of grass around him would eventually turn fierce. It was already starting, with a steady increase in wind speed before it would fade back to the small gusts as fluffy white clouds rolled across the sky at an increased rate of gray. _

_ He tried to distract himself from the brewing storm by watching the clouds- which seems stupid, but spotting different figures in them always calmed him- as the gust picked up. He’d close his eyes every time the wind would pick up and wait for it to stop before opening them again. The voice beside him always chastised him for doing so, but he couldn’t help it. The wind picked up again dramatically as Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, the man beside him squeezing his hand as the clouds massed together in one big gray very quickly and released their torrential downpour across the field they were in, pelting grass and small flowers with drops of water the size of bullets. He started screaming without realizing it, the sound drowned out by wind and rain and thunder, until the gentle presence of the person next to him calling out over it. _

_ Open your eyes! Sing!” He shook his head, curling into a ball. The other grabbed at his hand and pulled him close in reassurance.  _

_ "The clouds above, they’re singing. Why not you? Sing, love.” He slowly forced his eyes open to watch the storm around him as they widened in fear. He slowly started to sing, being reassured by the brown- haired man held his hand reassuringly, listening so intently to Tyler’s terrified song. It was a simple melody with only two syllables, but it was enough to calm him and distract him from the storm around him. The winds slowly returned to a calm rate as the sky cleared to reveal sunshine. Tyler glanced around at the gentle scene returned to him, dandelions all around now with their fluffs floating on the slow breezes he could handle. He laid back down besides the other and squeezed his hand, staring into his mocha brown eyes idyllically before returning to watching the clouds. _

 

Tyler woke with a start and sat up in his bed. His back was drenched with sweat as he panted from the dream quite possibly nightmare. It always happened that way- only ever a dream. He’d never meet his mystery man, the one that filled majority of his waking thoughts and occupied most of his sketches and paintings, whether still frames as a shadow or a blurred-face portrait of the man himself (since he never saw his face before).

“Just a dream…” He whispered to himself before grabbing a sketchpad discarded by his bed and started drawing the same scene for the hundredth time, but this time as a background to the first close-up of him he’d ever seen.


	2. Un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the story really starts. If you skipped the lowkey shit prologue I do not blame you my frens. Hope you enjoy this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *writes chapter titles as french numbers* lol let's see how much I remember from french class other than green beans, grapefruit, and I don't know you people. I don't even know why the hell I remember green beans and grapefruit, I hate both so much

"Come  _ on _ , Josh! The exhibit's going to open soon, and we're not going to be there when it does!" My best friend Patrick complained while I started the car.

"Okay, okay. We'll get there when we get there, geez... Besides, it's gonna be there all month. So even if we don't make it today, there's other chances.

"But this is his first exhibition in  _ months _ ! We  _ have _ to see it  _ today _ !" I chuckled.

"Alright, calm down. We made it, okay? What's the big deal about this guy anyways?"

"Tyler Joseph? He's phenomenal! A lot of his works are of other people in such detail, it's amazing!" We walked up to the front desk and paid for entry.

"He's world renowned, Josh! He's really talented."

"Sounds like someone's infatuated. What's his new works on anyways?" He rolled his eyes and ignored my first comment, answering my question instead.

"I'm not sure what about, but it's called 'Beyond the Dreamscape'. A lot of critics said it involves a lot of angels and surrealistic influences."

"You read the reviews already? Isn't that like spoiling it or something?" He chuckled.

"No, there wasn't any photos of the pieces." I rolled my eyes as we walked down the hall to the new exhibit.

"Alright, fair enough. Well, let's see it."

 

We walked in and looked at the art. Patrick was mesmerized, taking photos of each for his boyfriend's blog- "A Taste of Chicago". I've never really been into art, but this guy was definitely good. Many of the pieces were sketches with bright colors in the background while a dark silhouette was present throughout, with a few having dark backgrounds and his character shades brightly. The central piece was a large painting hanging off the wall. Patrick stood in front of it, photographing it while I walked over.

"He's actually really good. I'm impressed." I smiled to myself, deciding my favorite was probably a sketch with two shadows lying next to each other in a field, with the sky filled with bright shades mixed with gray splotches.

"Josh,--"

"Yeah, I know. You told me so. Are you gonna send those off to Pete?"

"Yes, but Josh, I really think you should look at this one."

"Oh, is it your favorite?"

"Josh! Look at the painting. You  _ really _ need to see it."

"Alright, alright. You're standing in front of it though."

"Oh- sorry." He stepped to the side, revealing a very realistic painting of the artist's character with angelic wings and his face revealed.

"Patrick? Why is- this painting's of me."

"Yeah. In really good detail too..."

"I've never met this guy before in my life, let alone model for him. What the hell!?"

"I don't know. A lot of his works have you in them though. In fact, all of these do."

"What? No- no way. There is  _ no way  _ that I'm in all of these." Patrick shrugged.

"Look again. It's pretty clearly your physique..." He walked away to photograph other works while I stared around at all of the different pieces.

"This... This is impossible..." Patrick was right- these all looked like me. Who was this guy, and how did he know me? Why was his obsession with me being out on display? I looked at the one of the field again, dumbstruck.

"You like this one?" Someone walked over and asked while looking at it.

"Yeah. It's nice." He hummed in satisfaction.

"It's my favorite too. Simple, but so strong." He walked off towards the centerpiece of the exhibit.

"This one's most people's favorite. 'It has such great detail!' ' The physique is so accurate!' 'His model is so well toned and aesthetically pleasing!'" He mocked different reviews with a joking tone. I laughed slightly.

"You've seem to have done your reading on this guy." He shrugged.

"I guess. Mostly just reviews though."

"Ah, I get it. See if it was worth the money to check the exhibit out."

"No, I get in for free with this." He held out a plastic card with his picture on it.

"And I don't work here, so  _ please _ don't ask me where anything is. I've had like five people ask me already and I felt really bad because I had no clue." I laughed slightly.

"Alright, I won't. So why do you have the fancy card then?"

"Because I'm an artist here. Well, not just  _ an _ artist, I'm  _ the _ artist. This is my exhibit. I painted everything you see here in front of you." My eyes widened.

"You're the guy?"

"The guy..." He interrupted.

"The guy who made all this? Y-You're Tyler Joseph!"

"The one and only 'guy' at your service." He laughed slightly.

"Oh man, my friend is gonna flip! Do you mind waiting here while I get him? He would be  _ thrilled  _  to meet you! And not only that, have this be featured on his boyfriend's blog! I-If you're alright with being featured on it, that is. It gets a lot of attention for what to see here in Chicago, so you'd get plenty of people in here to see it." He smiled, laughing slightly.

"Alright, sure. I'll be right here." I smiled before running off.

"Thanks- I'll be right back." I took off sprinting through the halls of the museum, spotting Patrick's fedora from a few rooms away.

"PATRICK! Patrick- you gotta get over here!" I panted.

"Whoa, what's the problem?"

"He's... he's here right now! The artist- Tyler Joseph! I just talked to him!" He raised his eyebrow.

"You're sure it was him? He hasn't been out in public in a long time." He went back to photographing the painting in front of him.

"Yes! It was him- he had a name badge and everything,  _ come on! _ He said he wanted to be featured on Pete's blog!" 

"Alright, fine. If you're so sure it's  _ the _ Tyler Joseph, prove it."

"Okay!" I grabbed him by the wrist and ran back to the specialty room, the artist from before still observing his work.

"Se... See! I told you it was him!" He looked up and waved while Patrick stared in amazement.

"Whoa... I'm so honored to meet you, I've been a big fan of your work for a long time." He smiled slightly while not breaking his gaze with one of the pieces.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear there's some people still interested." Patrick snapped a few photos of him before he looked away from the paintings.

"Would you mind if I did an interview with you? It won't take too long, I'll just be asking a few questions while my friend here videotapes it." I got my phone out as he nodded.

"Sure."

"Great!" He cued me to start filming.

"And- rolling!"

 

"I'm here today in The Museum of Art in downtown Chicago, where their new exhibit 'Beyond the Dreamscape' is in its first day of being open. I'm here with the artist himself, Tyler Joseph- how are you today?"

"I'm pretty alright, thanks for asking. Any day I get to see someone's hard work paying off, whether it be mine or someone else's, is a very good day."

"Awesome. So your new works- what inspired them exactly?"

"I don't normally share those kinds of details- I like to see what people interpret it as for themselves rather than being fed the meaning. But I will comment this on the name of the series- 'Beyond the Dreamscape' is the truth behind these images, because they were inspired by many dreams I've had. I won't go into detail on what they've all been about, or what they mean to me, but I do think that should be taken into mind when looking at the surrealistic qualities I used to represent them."  _ Dreams?  _ He's been  _ dreaming _ about me? Now that's pretty creepy.

"Well they came out incredible , you did an excellent job at recreating something only seen once." He smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well I can't wait for the rest of you to come see these  _ astounding _ works of art- Tyler Joseph everyone. Thank you so much for your time again and it's really an honor to meet and speak with you." He shook Tyler's hand.

"It's my pleasure." I cut the tape after.

"That's a wrap!" 

"Thank you so much for doing that, it really means a lot." Tyler smiled.

"Absolutely, glad to help." Patrick ran off to take some more photos of the different exhibits, leaving me and Tyler alone.

"So- dreams then."

 "Yep, lots of them." Tense silence filled the air around us.

"Can I ask you something about them?"

"Um, sure? Depends on what it is whether it'll be answered though."

"Why are they all of  _ me _ ? Have I been in your dreams, what's-  _ what the hell?" _

 "T-They're not of you, they can't be. The character is from my dreams, most certainly  _ not _ you."

"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" I stood besides the centerpiece and mimicked the pose.

"It's pretty similar, isn't it!?" His eyes widened.

"I-I, I never thought--"

"Or what about this!" I stood besides one of the larger pieces with a shadow and copied the pose again.

"I really didn't-"

"What is this all about? Because quite honestly, it's freaking me out, and I-"

"I never thought I'd meet you!" He yelled back, making all of my thoughts stop.

"What? What does that even  _ mean?!" _

"I never thought I would meet you because I thought you weren't real, and you were just some figment of my imagination- I thought you were imaginary!"

"W-Why would I be imaginary?" I started getting worried.

"Because I thought you were too good to be real..." He stormed off.

"What- I'm not done with you yet, get back here!" I ran after him, bumping into Patrick.

"You ready to go?" I sighed as the artist walked around a corner and disappeared.

"Yeah..." I dismally followed him back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been to one art museum in my life and that was when i visited my sister in Philly. It was magical and I got fancy drawing pencils just because i could. and anyone who's seen Rocky seen the steps at the museum so before anyone asks, no I didn't run up the steps. I've never seen Rocky feel free to sue me


	3. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow holy shit this is going over really well. Between today being one of the best holidays ever and me tearing my hair out trying to learn stressed out on ukulele (seriously wtf WHY CAN'T MY HANDS DO THINGS LIKE WORK OR I'M FINDING A MACHETE) I almost forgot to update, but now at midnight I am doing so. YAY!!!! Hope you enjoy it guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SPOOPY HALLOWEEN MY FRENS WHETHER IT'S ALREADY PAST OR NOT CLOSE ENOUGH!!!! One of my friends did some sick as frick makeup burn thing on my face (which you can see pictures of on my instagram @skeleton_beth I swear I'm not that trashy I'm sorry for the little promo I'm done now) and peeling that off hurt like a bitch but MAN the look on my astronomy teacher's face made it worthwhile. And then I also went to my parent's church for a harvest festival dressed up as Blurryface with the bun still on my face. Got more comments on the makeup than the costume which pissed me off but whatever. Hope you all had a fun and safe halloween as well if you wanna share about it in the comments do so I love hearing from you!!!!

"That was incredible, wasn't it? The fact that the artist was there, and we were lucky enough to meet him!" I smile slightly.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool."

"See, I was right in saying we needed to go opening day! Pete is gonna  _ love _ this for his blog."

 

We pulled up to Pete's apartment just outside of town after driving for a half hour through the, quite honestly, stupid downtown traffic.

"You've got that video still, right?"

"Dude, I've been driving this whole time. There was no chance for me t o delete it, even if I wanted to. Which I don't."

"Just making sure." He went to the back to unload some of his gear.

"Did it come out good?"

"Yes, Patrick." I chuckled. "I'm not like Brendon who can hardly hold still long enough to shoot some footage."

"Hey, don't be mean! Brendon does really good as an interviewer!"

"That's true. He's very charismatic, for sure."

"And you're sure you two aren't a thing?" I huffed and rolls my eyes while propping the door open for him.

" _ Yes _ ! It was one time, okay? And he was drunk!" Pete walked in from the kitchen and pecked Patrick's lips.

"Brendon? I don't know man, you seemed hot for him after..." He teased.

"Shut up, Pete, I wasn't. Haven't you two ever hear of 'bros helping bros'?" They both started laughing.

"Yeah. 'Bros helping bros' is the occasional blow job or quickie to let off some steam. Not riding your drunk friend in a crowded party."

"And you weren't drunk either, so it must've meant something."

"You know what? It did mean something, it was a test! He was just the better option because I figured he wouldn't remember!"

"But he did remember." Pete reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. At least it's not weird between us."

"So anyways, how was the museum, babe?" Pete asked before kissing Patrick again.

"Amazing. The artist of the new feature was there!"

"Really? That guy hasn't been seen anywhere in  _ months _ !"

"Yeah! Josh saw him first and got me over there for some photos and an interview."

"Dude, that's awesome! That'll get so much traffic to my blog! Not to mention all the people going to see it after, too."

"Yeah! Josh show him the video!" Patrick excitedly pulled me over from where I sat on the couch.

"You interviewed him, 'Trick?"

"Uh-huh. Sure did." 

"I'm so proud of you. You're getting a lot better with the social anxiety, sweetheart." He held onto him while I pulled up the video.

"He did pretty good too, Pete." I handed him my phone while Pete watched.

"Yeah, you did really good. Send that to me to edit the lighting a bit and upload. Patrick can edit the photos and Josh..."

"Can get the pizza, again." 

"Perfect! And when you get back you can help with the layout when we upload it."

"Alright, sounds good." They started their work while I grabbed my phone and wallet before heading out to my car.

 

"Friday. Of all days, it  _ had _ to be a fricking Friday..." I grumbled while sitting in stopped traffic of downtown Chicago. And the only reason I was in this mess is because Pete likes pizza from one place only in the entire city somehow, and it was in the middle of downtown. After a half-hour more of slow traffic, I made it down to the pizza shop to see all the parking taken.

"God damn it, why don't they deliver!?" I slammed my hands on the wheel before turning back around and going around the block to the parking garage. After searching about 20 minutes for a spot (seriously, luck was  _ not _ on my side), I walked down to the pizza shop and placed an order for takeout. I sat down at one of the tables and watched whatever sports game they had on while waiting, someone sat across from me

"Hey, so... about earlier-" I looked from the screen to see the artist- Tyler- from earlier.

"I won't push you this time, but just-  _ why me?"  _  He shrugged while taking a drink from his soda.

"I wouldn't have chosen you, if I could've chosen."  _ Ouch. _

"Okay, then who?"

"I don't know. Probably some really cute celebrity, like Hayley Williams. Maybe someone else."

"So cute, charismatic, and talented?" He snorted.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm definitely out then."

"Yeah, guess so."  _ Man, this guy was cold! _

"So anyways, seems something made you think of me. You're sure we've never met?"

"Oh yeah. I would be remembered bright pink hair like that. It wasn't pink though, when I saw it."

"Yeah, I noticed you had it the way I styled it before the colorful mohawk. That really freaked me out." He laughed slightly.

"Well sorry. It looked nice like that, it was kinda hot that way." I coughed awkwardly, trying to hide my slight embarrassment.

"Oh, well-um, thanks." I chuckled.

"No problem." He reached over and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Dude, what are you-"

"Hm. Not as soft as I remember... you should get a deep-conditioning once in awhile, your hair won't feel like straw after dying it anymore."

"Okay? You know, it's considered weird to just reach over and touch other people's hair. Especially if they don't really know you."

"Oh. I don't really get out much." I snorted after taking a sip from a water bottle I brought with me.

"I've heard. It was apparently a big deal to see you at the museum." He shrugged.

"I just get so wrapped up sometimes, I find it hard to get out of the apartment."

"I get that. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts after I broke up with my ex, I didn't leave to even go to the store for almost three months."

"Yeah, it just got hard after I dropped out of school..." He stared out the window dismally as they called my order out.

"Well, I'll see you around hopefully?" He nodded, staring out at the cloudy sky.

"Y-Yeah, see you." I walked to the front counter and grabbed the pizza box, groaning when the sound of rain pelting the sidewalk. I walked out, followed quickly by Tyler.

"H-hey, do you think yo-you could give me a ride?" His voice was shaky when he spoke, and he kept staring out at the rain. I raised my eyebrow at his odd behavior but shrugged it off.

"Yeah. You're gonna have to hold the pizza box though.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." He followed me to the car, practically running.

"Looks like it might get worse." I commented after getting in the car.

"I really hope not." He took the pizza box and set it in his lap while I started the car up.

"Where am I taking you to?" He shrugged.

"It's- um, it's over by... there's a park by it. Over by the museum."

"Alright. I just hope the traffic isn't as bad as it was before." I started off to where he said, remembering seeing a building by there vaguely. When I drive by the park he stopped me.

"Stop here."

"By the park? I can take you a little closer."

"No, it's alright. My sleeping bag is over on that bench." I scoffed.

" _ Sleeping bag!? _ You're homeless?" 

"Well they charge a fee to put art up in the museum if they're not sponsoring you! It just happened to be the amount I paid for my rent." I stared at him as he opened the door, setting the box on the seat, closed the door behind him, and walked over to a bench in the center of the park with a sleeping bag and backpack by it. There is  _ no way _ that has to be where he lives. Weirdo or not, it didn't seem right that he had nowhere just because he didn't want to share something he was proud of.

"What am I even doing..." I muttered to myself while getting out into the rain and running after him. He was sitting on the bench, bundled tightly in the sleeping bag with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Get your things and get back in the car." He stared up at me with his wide doe-eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Seriously, just do it. It's cold out here, and you're gonna get sick otherwise." I started walking back, Tyler following me with the sleeping bag draped around his figure still.

"Where are we going?" He put his bag into the trunk after I opened it.

"Blanket too, I don't want the seat getting too wet." He signed and threw it in after balling it up.

"I'm going by my friend's place to drop the pizza off, and then we're going back to my place."

"But why?"

"Like I said, it's cold. You don't want to catch something out here."

"You're... you're taking me back to your place?" I scoffed.

"Uh,  _ yeah. _ It doesn't have some kind of fancy studio, but I've got an extra room."

"Huh, my own room." I looked over at him in disbelief.

" _You were renting an apartment that didn't even have your own room!?_ _What the hell were you thinking!?"_

"I just wanted somewhere I could work in. Whether that was a studio apartment, or a mattress on the floor of an old friend's room in  _ his  _ studio apartment." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you have issues."

"What is that supposed to mean? I didn't have to pay him much. I just had to pay him- he was very strict about me getting the money in time."

"For a mattress!? For God's sake man, what were you thinking? He was probably using that money for drugs!" He huffed.

"He was a theology major, I doubt it."

"Yeah, 'good kids' often end up washed out like that..."

"He was the pastor's son of the church my family went to."

"Alright then, so I guess he was preparing to take his dad's place?"

"Yeah, back in Ohio."

"Yep, sounds like drugs. You need better people in your life."

"Oh, like you?"

"I am taking you home with me after this and giving you a place to stay." I pulled up to Pete's apartment and took the pizza from him.

"I'll be back in about ten or fifteen minutes."

"Hey, why can't I go in with you!?" He crossed his arms.

"Because Patrick will fangirl so intensely you might get smothered in one of his hugs, and then Pete will get jealous and then there's a chance of your ass getting beat. His boyfriend is pretty protective." I tossed him the keys.

"Don't drive off. Make sure you keep the heat on so you stay warm!"

"Whatever,  _ mom." _  I huffed before closing the passenger door and walking up through the door.

 

"Man, you would not  _ believe  _ the traffic tonight!"

"Well no shit, it's raining! People act stupid driving when it rains, like they've never seen it before." Patrick hummed in agreement after Pete replied, neither of them looking up from their computer screens.

"So how is it coming along?"

"Good. Just about... finished." Patrick replied before turning the screen towards me.

"How's the layout? Pete wanted me to fix it a bit before getting your opinion." I looked over at the screen and moved the different text boxes and pictures a bit before they configured better.

"There, like that." I replied without looking up as I proofread the articles.

"Pete, for goodness sake,  _ how? _ There's auto-correct on here and everything!"

"He saved them to the dictionary like that so it would stop showing up wrong."

"Hey, those red lines get annoying after a while!"

"Well they show up for a reason. That should about do it." I grabbed a few slices before walking out the door.

"I'll see you later!"

"Hey, what's your hurry?"

"I don't wanna be stuck in that rain on the way home."

"Alright, see you around then." I walked out with the pizza wrapped in something to keep it dry, and my car was gone.  _ Great _ , _ he's gone with it _ .

"Shit!" I took off running down the street, until someone honking their horn caught my attention- Tyler in my car.

"Deciding to run a marathon in  _ this _ weather?" He shouted out the window before rolling it closed. I rolled my eyes before getting back in.

"No, I thought you took my car somewhere."

"Where would I have gone?" He smirked as my argument was completely shattered. That's right- he didn't live anywhere, except that park bench, if that even counts.

"Alright, I'm sorry for assuming the worse. You moved my car."

"Yeah, there was a cat stuck under it. And you were also blocking someone's driveway, but the cat was  _ so cute _ !"

"The cat could've moved out from under it."

"Not when it only had three legs."

"Well then it would've just moved slower. Where did it go, anyways?"

"Oh-um," Something from inside his jacket started meowing and thrashing around.

"Hey- stop, Fluffy!"

"You grabbed the cat off the road?"

"What? I said it was cute!" I facepalmed while sighing.

"Put it back! it's not ours! I have a cat at home if it really means that much." He huffed and opened the door before placing the car outside of it.

"I bet it's not as cool as Fluffy..."

"It's not missing a leg, but it's black with green eyes. She  _ had _ to have the black one with green eyes." I sighed while driving back home.

"Who, your ex?"

"Yeah, Debby. It wasn't meant to mean much since we were both experimenting, but it crushed me when we broke up." He nodded while looking down at the pizza wrapped in paper towels on my lap.

"What's that?"

"Pizza, I grabbed us some. It's probably cold now though, but here." I handed it to him while driving onto the expressway. He unwrapped it and grabbed a slice and started eating.

"Mm, I haven't had pizza in such a long time."

"What have you been eating then?" He shrugged while remaining quiet.

"You haven't been eating either!? Dude- how have you been alive?"

"It's only been a week! It takes a lot longer to die from starvation." I groaned.

"Yeah, but a week's still long enough to get you in bad shape!"

"I didn't know that."

"Yep, it's not good." I pulled up to my apartment building and opened the trunk. He followed me back and grabbed his sleeping bag before the backpack, wrapping it around him tightly. He followed me into my apartment and sat down on the couch, staring out at the rain.

"Do you think it's gonna get worse?" I went through a hall closet and brought out a dry blanket for him to use.

"Here, this one's dry." He traded his soaking sleeping bag out for the blanket.

"I don't think so. Might be a little bit of thunder and lightning later, but it's really way too early in the year for any major storms." He nodded.

"That's a lot worse..." 

"I can give you something dry to wear if you want. It might be a little short though, since you're like three inches taller than me or something ridiculous."

"Sure." He followed me back, almost absently.

"You alright? You just seem a little out of it."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe just a little cold." I nodded.

"Well changing into something dry should help. I grabbed some sweats and a baggy sweatshirt if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." He took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change after I showed him where it was. I sighed and pulled off all my wet clothes, putting on a large sweater and some joggers. I went back out to see him shaking in the blanket on the couch, watching the sky open with lightening.

"Better?" He nodded, his gaze focused out the window.

"I'm gonna put a movie on, any suggestions?" He shrugged, whimpering softly when thunder boomed from outside.

"I think I get it now."

"G-Get what?" He looked over at me curiously.

"You're afraid of storms, that's why you've been acting so weird since the rain started."

"I-I can't help it, they just..." I sat down beside him.

"It's all right. I'm afraid of being in large crowds and a few other things, we all get a little anxious from time to time."

"B-But that makes sense! Me, i-it's just rain. I don't get why, b-but it-" I pulled him closer to me.

"Shh, it's okay. Whoever told you it's not is stupid- it's really all right."

"Y-You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Anxiety and phobias, they aren't something we really control. So why make fun of you for something out of your control?" He buried himself in my chest as the storm for closer.

"M-Make- Make it stop!" I felt him shake even more with his breathing becoming more frantic.

"I-I don't know- okay. I used to do this with one of my sister's before bed, because she was afraid of the dark. So take a deep breath, hum along with me, okay?" He nodded as I started singing a gentle melody to soothe him and give him something else to focus on. I really didn't sing that well, but it seemed to be working for him, like it did for Abby. He was still breathing unevenly, but he wasn't shaking as much, and that was a start.

"Good, you're doing good. Deep breaths, okay?" I breathed with him for a while until he started calming down.

"You're doing great. And the storm just passed over us, so it should be over really soon." I got up to get a glass of water for him, but he pulled me back by the wrist.

"Stay, please." I sat down beside him again.

"Alright then." He rested his head in my lap and stared out at the window. I ran my fingers through his hair as some form of comfort.

"Wow, your hair is really soft." He laughed slightly as I continued.

"Thanks? Yours could feel like this if you conditioned it."

"Oh, whatever! It looks cool, and that's what matters." He scoffed.

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe."

"What, that it looks cool? I  _ know _ it does."

"No, that looks are all that matter." We sat in comfortable silence after for a while, until the only sound was gentle snoring from Tyler. I smiled and moved out from under him, placing a pillow where his head was, and got changed and ready for bed.

"Goodnight." I whispered before walking back quietly to my room and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:*is pretty sad every November 1st cause Mitch Lucker RIP* I have a weird ass music taste people, okay? Like, it ranges from All Time Low, to Motionless In White, to Panic! At The Disco, to OBVIOUSLY Twenty One Pilots like I don't even know. And sometimes if I feel like relieving when I was 12 and having a total cringe attack I'll play BOTDF. Honestly what was I thinking... 
> 
> hmu at attackonpika or lookslikeposionprollyis on tumblr or skeleton_beth on insta and my all new twitter by skeleton_beth also!!! I promise I'm not desperate for follows or anything I just need an excuse to avoid social life and what better way than social media?


	4. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow holy crap did I literally take every idea for a fluff one shot and roll it up into one fluffy, mushy, cesspool of cuteness? Honestly this whole seems to be like that so far imma update that in the tags so no one looks like a dork with their face all scrunched up in some public setting while flailing their arms or something. I've been in that situation and the straight face secretly reading smut in the same car as your parents. Both are awkward but let me tell you-- not as bad as pretending to type a paper for school and writing smut scenes. holy shit was that intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAASSSSS I got two chapters this update! I'm literally running of pure sugar from unhealthy amounts of candy and mountain dew like man I am on a ROLL for dying before 24 or something I don't know. Oh well, 's not like I have any plans after high school as of right now. And before I depress myself, you'll notice I updated the tags, and I'll continue to do so as the story progresses and it's needed. So enjoy guys!

The next morning, I woke up late. My cat Spooky Jim was laying on my face, his black fur making it look like it was still dark.

"Get off..." I grumbled before moving him to the other side of the bed and walking down the hall to the bathroom. I went out into the front room to check on Tyler after, Spooky Jim almost tripping me as he followed me out. Tyler was fast asleep still, looking pretty calm. I smiled slightly and got some stuff out of the fridge for breakfast. Bacon sizzled in a frying pan while I cracked open some eggs in another. Tyler walked in sleepily after, the blanket wrapped around him.

"Morning. You sleep alright?"

"Yeah... What's all this?"

"Breakfast. If you really haven't been eating for a week, we should fix that." He nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly while putting some of each on a plate for him.

"You're welcome. Oh, and Spooky Jim probably took your spot on the couch when you got up. Be careful with the plate because he  _ loves _ bacon." I saw him smile and practically run back to the couch. I cleaned some of the mess before getting my plate and going out to the front room. Tyler was seated besides the small cat , pulling pieces off his strips of bacon and feeding them to him.

"Hey, make sure you eat all that. You need to be eating to stay healthy." He stared over at me while slowly feeding another piece to the cat before grabbing his fork and starting with the eggs.

"He's so adorable!" He smiled while petting him.

"Yeah, Spooky's pretty great." I smiled softly while turning the t.v. on and flipped through a few channels before finding reruns of The X-Files.

"Aliens?" He asked incredulously. I swallowed my mouthful before replying.

"Yeah! They're cool!" He rolled his eyes before turning over to the cat.

"This guy's crazy, isn't he?" I scoffed.

"You'll see. When the aliens come, I'll be prepared, while you won't be."

"Obviously I won't be prepared for something that isn't happening." I rolled my eyes while getting our dishes.

"Whatever, you'll see." I cleaned up and sat back down beside him.

"So how do you afford this place?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a job or something?"  _ That's an odd question. _

"Yeah, but I took yesterday and today off to see your exhibit. I wasn't sure if we were gonna make it in with all the hype around it, so I took both days off."

"It was that big of a deal?" I scoffed.

"Yeah! We did a segment with some people waiting to go in who camped out for  _ two nights _ to see your art! You have a huge following, and a lot of talent."

"Thanks, I never really realized how popular my art was. That was the first time I went to one of my exhibits, despite them practically begging me to go."

"Well in all honesty, I only went because my friend wanted me to go with him. But I don't regret going- I liked it." He raised his eyebrow.

"Even with...?" I sighed.

"Yes. It's a little alarming at first, but for only vaguely seeing me you did a great job, I guess?" I chuckled. "That one with the wings looked like a photo, it was so real!"

"You don't know what to say, do you?" He smiled slyly.

"Not really- I mean, what  _ do _ you say to the artist you've never met before whose gallery is full of pictures of you?"

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

"Can I ask you one thing about that though?"

"Is it going to be 'why you' again?"

"Maybe... Maybe it wasn't, how do you know? You didn't let me ask it." He laughed slightly.

"Alright, then ask."

"What were your dreams about? I mean, other than me obviously. But I was just a character in them. What happened?"

"I don't remember off the top of my head, but if I had the pictures in front of me I might be able to get it together." I walked into my room and came out with my laptop.

"Okay, so let's get them in front of you."

"You really want to find out about it, don't you?"

"Well, it's a little creepy at first, but it's really interesting. There's obviously some reason it's happening, so let's find out." He sat awkwardly.

"I'd... rather not, actually." 

"What-  _ why!? _ This could be a big clue to whatever puzzle we're in!"

"Well it's just- the you from my dreams is different than you right now. So I want to just move on from that and get to know  _ you _ . If this is reality, I should be living in this, right? Not some fairytale dream where you sweep me off my feet everytime something I don't like happens."

"Wait,  _ what?! _ You make it sound like I'm Prince Charming!" My face flushed brightly while I set my laptop aside.

"Exactly! You're not royalty, and you're not that charming-no offense-, so what would be the point in having you live in that ideal?"

"Hey, I happen to be  _ very _ charming!"

"Uh-huh. Oh, I'm wooed already.  _ Take me, Josh! Now and forever!" _ He mocked.

"Not to you maybe, but that's because you freaked me out when we first met. If it was different circumstances, trust me. I am  _ amazing  _ at flirting and wooing people." He rolled his eyes.

"And I happen to be the exception. Whatever, can we watch a movie or something? I'm bored."

"Am I not entertaining enough? They're over in the shelf on the left." I got up and went into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

"Do you want something from the kitchen while I'm in here?"

"What do you have to drink?" He looked down the different rows of movie titles.

"Um- coffee, water, tea, red bull-"

"Did you say red bull?"

"Yeah? You want one?"

"Yes!" I grabbed one from the fridge and sat back down on the couch as he put the movie in.

"So what did you choose?"

"Fight Club. I haven't seen it in a while."

"Yes, my favorite!"

"Were you secretly hoping I chose it?" He scoffed.

"Well I'm fine with whatever you choose, but maybe just a little. It is my favorite after all." He rolled his eyes.

"Only because you don't have Donnie Darko."

"I haven't even heard of that one."

"What!?  _ How!?"  _ It's so good!" The trailers before the movie just finished.

"I'll look for it online later then." The movie started after and we watched it in silence. About an hour into it, my phone started ringing. Tyler groaned.

"Way to ruin the mood!"

"What mood?"

"The mood where I watch your favorite movie to get to know you better!" He huffed before pausing it.

"You should go see what they want."

"You do realize you can watch it without me? I've seen it a million times."

"Yeah, I do realize." He took his phone out and left the movie paused. I sighed before going into the kitchen and answering it.

 

"Hello?"

_ "Hey, Josh! Guess who's over here right now?" _ Pete responded.

"Don't tell me- Brendon?" I heard snickering in the background while Pete handed the phone to someone else.

" _ Hey Josh!" _ Brendon stated seductively. I sighed.

"Hey, Brendon."

_ "So, what are you up to? Want to have some fun later?" _  More laughter came from the background.

"Dude, I already told you- I'm not into you like that, it was one time!"

_ "Aw, you don't want to come over? I can come over there, if you want." _ I practically heard him winking while they all laughed.

"I hope you're joking. This better be some kind of a joke..."

_ "Alright, alright. Stop messing with him, guys!" _ Patrick shouted while taking the phone.

_ "Sorry about them, they thought it would be funny." _

"It's been a month though!"

_ "I know. They're probably just keeping it up because you've been single for such a long time since Debby." _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_ "You need to start getting out there, again!  Find someone else. There's plenty of other people out there." _ I sighed.

"Yeah, but-"

_ "They'll keep ridiculing you and trying to hook you up with Brendon if you don't start at least looking."  _ I huffed. 

"Alright, I'll start looking."

_ "You really will this time?" _

"Yes, Patrick, I-"

"Hey, hurry up! I still wanna watch the movie!" Tyler shouted annoyedly.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back.

"I'll start looking this time, promise."

_ "Good. Who was that?" _

"Oh- no one really just an... old friend. His parents were friends with mine growing up."

_ "Okay, bring him by sometime!" _

"Will do. Talk to you later!" I hung up before sitting back down on the couch.

"Geez, took long enough."

"Sorry, I really didn't think that would take that long."

"Your cat has a thousand likes on my vine already." He smiled.

"Really? You vined my cat?"

"Well you were taking too long!"

"I told you to play the movie!"

"And I told you I wanted to wait!"

"Alright, well waiting's over. Play the movie."

"Okay." He started the movie again, this time we finished it without any interruptions.

"See? Good movie."

"I already knew that, I've seen it before."

"Then why was it a big deal for you to wait for me to finish on the phone to continue it?" He shrugged.

"Just because." I raised my eyebrow.

"I feel like there's an actual reason you're not telling me."

"Maybe there is, maybe not." He shrugged again before getting up and going into the fridge to get another red bull. My gaze followed him as he sat back down.

"What?"

"Nothing, just... you're really strange, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" I shrugged.

"Nothing, just that you're different."

"Thanks? I'm glad to know I'm not part of your 'normal' standard." I rolled my eyes.

"Right. And you  _ would  _ be enthused to know that sometimes different is a bad thing?"

"...Sure? Sometimes 'bad' is just 'weird'. So since you've said before that I'm 'weird', you're just reiterating yourself by saying that I'm 'different'."

"Huh. I never really thought of it that way." He smirked.

"Well may be sometime you should take a walk through my world, and see things differently." He silently looked at something on his phone while I scratched Spooky Jim's back.

"He likes me." Tyler stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"The cat. He likes me. Maybe more than you." I scoffed.

"Yeah right. He just met you, how could he like you more?"

"Because I'm nicer? And I fed him bacon."

"That doesn't mean anything! It's just bacon. Why would he like bacon when he could have catnip?"

" _ Catnip? _ That's cheating!"

"Cheating!? At what, this isn't a game of 'my-cat-likes-which-one-of-us-more'. Besides, if it was, I'd win." He scoffed.

"You're certain about that?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's prove it."

"How?" 

"We put him in the middle of the room and let him go to which one of us he likes more." I picked Spooky Jim up and  put him in the middle of the living room before sitting on the other side from Tyler.

"Alright, let the game begin." Tyler stated calling out to him persistently, but Spooky Jim wouldn't budge. I smirked and whistled shrilly, gaining the cat's attention. He looked up before running off down the hall, meowing loudly from wherever he was.

"Well I guess that settles it- he doesn't like either of us." Tyler pouted while I chuckled and ran after the sneaky little cat into my room. 

"Here, Spooky." I whistled again, trying to locate him. He poked his head out from a pile of clothes on the floor, a pair of my boxers covering him. Tyler laughed from behind me while he took off running past me.

"Wait, Spooky Jim! I have to prove you like me more!" Tyler called out while running after him. I followed him, grabbing the bag of catnip off the couch while running into the kitchen.

"Come here, Spooky." I held out a handful while whistling again. He ran over and sniffed it before eating some.

"See? He likes  _ me. _ " I pet him while Tyler walked over.

"Hey! I  _ vined _ you! I thought what we had was special!" He pouted.

"Yeah, well apparently it wasn't special enough." Spooky Jim purred as I picked him up and walked back over to the couch.

"Yeah? Or maybe you cheated!" Tyler sulked over with the small bag.

"Hey, I was just trying to get him to calm down!"

"But he was all jumpy because you whistled!"

"I can't help it if that drives him nuts! Normally he doesn't do that, he runs towards the whistling usually."

"Well I still think it's not fair that you fed him catnip." I rolled my eyes.

"You two will have plenty of time to get acquainted while I'm at work. You can Vine him to your heart's content while I'm gone." He sat down beside me.

"Maybe I will. I'll get him to like me, you watch."

"He's already really friendly! It won't take all day,  _ trust me. _ " Spooky Jim crawled across my lap slowly towards Tyler and mewed. Tyler smiled and started scratching his head.

"Seems he likes me already." I snorted.

"Or he's just drugged off catnip and thinks you're a giant fish or something." He rolled his eyes while Spooky laid back and pawed the air above him.

"I'm pretty sure it's what I first said."

"If you insist." I shrugged.

 "I do, because I know I'm right." I snorted.

"Whatever. Do you want something to snack on?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, food? We can go get something if you want, I need to go shopping anyways." He shrugged.

"We can just go to the store and find something there when you do your shopping."

"Alright, well let's get going." He stated at me blankly.

"I'm still in pajamas?"

"Then go change? I'm bringing you with me regardless to make sure you get something to eat, so I'll wait." He sighed.

"Yeah, well... I don't really have other clothes. Like, at all. Just what I wore the other day."

"What did you do with all your clothes!?"

"Gave them to the thrift store to make some more money for art supplies. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He rolled his eyes while I huffed.

"Then what's all in your bag? That thing weighs a ton!"

"All my sketchpads, pencils, some charcoals, packs of weighted paper to paint on... art stuff you probably wouldn't even know what to do with." He chuckled slightly.

"Alright, fine. Do you have a preference? I'll just give you some of mine again."

"Well I don't really know what you have."

"Well then come look at what I have." He followed me back to my room while I opened the closet.

"Take your pick." He looked through, grabbing a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and continued looking. He grabbed a pair of black jeans before heading towards the bathroom, but stopping when he saw the other closet.

"What's in here?"

"Oh- that's just some of my ex's old clothes, I've been meaning to go through them." He glanced inside before pulling out a floral print kimono.

"She had good taste." He walked into the bathroom and started changing. He came back out a few minutes later.

"What do you think?" He spun around, the flowy fabric twirling around with him. I smiled slightly.

"Looks nice."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" I snorted.

"Sure, man. Whatever you want to think. Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:*makes Tyler homeless and poor, total cliche artist or something* lol but he still has a phone to vine the cat because plot holes are fun (no. no they're not. plot holes are not fun why am i like this) Gah, I need a life... but having one of those means socializing and tans.... I don't look good tanned I look orange... I'll pass then lmao. I'll just write fluffy fanfic until I die and never leave my bed.


	5. Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND LET THE SIN BEGIN!!! I'll have it separated with like squiggly lines or something, but there's a drunk makeout scene in this chapter, so yeah. It's like way short though, but still. Just looking out for you guys! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story I almost got kicked out of a test today at school. Why, you might ask? Talking and eating. It was the entire junior class in the gym taking this test and I sat by one of my friends and whenever each of us would finish one of the sections early we'd just start talking about random shit like Josh Dun and sharing candy. It was like serious business or something cause there were some like army guys there walking around the gym and a few of them came by where we were sitting and took our candy and then also looked at us weird because she was like doodling on the table and a piece of the wood splintered off and I broke another piece of and we started sword fighting with wood splinters. Yeah...

 "Jooosh, can we get this?" Tyler asked while holding up a huge jar of Nutella.

"Alright, put it in the basket." He smiled while tossing it in. He ran ahead and continued browsing the aisles for different things.

"And this too?" He held up a box of Reese's Puffs. I sighed while he put it in the basket.

"Don't get too much junk, we need to get actual food too."

"But this  _ is  _ food!"

"No, this is junk! We need actual stuff like produce and- like, meat! And other things!" He laughed.

"You don't even know what food to get, do you?"

"I happen to know what to get, thank you very much!" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, then start listing what we need."

"Okay, um... fruit. We need fruits."

"Okay, what kinds of fruit?"

"Um... smoothie fruit?"

"What kinds of smoothies?" He chuckled, very amused by the situation. I wasn't about to let him say I didn't know what I was doing though.

"Wait, I got it! Strawberries, peaches, oranges, green apples, and bananas."

"Ew! Why bananas!?"

"Because they make it smoother! Besides, strawberry-banana is pretty good!"

"Whatever, you keep that. Bananas are the honestly the worst thing ever." I scoffed.

"No they're not." We continued towards the product section and started picking out the different fruits.

"Yes, they are."

"No they're not! They're just fine!"

"No, they're the worst! If I could travel back in time, I would smack whoever's idea it was to eat them!"

"Dude, they're not that bad in smoothies! On their own- yeah, they're pretty gross and stringy. But you don't get that when it's in a smoothie!"

"I doubt it!"

"Have you even had them in a smoothie before?"

"No way! I avoid everything with bananas, because they're gross!"

"That's just ridiculous, you don't hardly even taste them!"

"Whatever, I'm still not gonna drink it." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Can you go get some kale? I'm gonna look for some stuff to make for dinner."

 "Alright." He walked off while I looked around, deciding on Mexican food. I grabbed different peppers, onions, and some cilantro for it. Tyler came back with the kale while was looking at tomatoes.

"Here you go. What did you decide on?"

"Mexican. Not sure if it's going to be tacos or fajitas yet though."

"Go with fajitas."

"Okay, fajitas it is." I grabbed a few tomatoes and put them in the basket.

"I think that should be good." He nodded and followed me to the checkout. Afterwards we headed back to my apartment.

"Hey Josh, why is that guy following you?"

"What? There's no one following us. And if there is, they probably just live over this way too. It's no big deal." He looked out the back window again.

"Yeah, I think he's following- he's waving now, do you think he knows you?" I sighed and looked around.

"Alright, I'm looking- oh, that's just Brendon. I suppose we should say hi or something." I pulled over into a parking lot, with Brendon following me.

"Hey, hot stuff!"

"Hey, Brendon. What's up?"

"Eh, not much. Just taking squad out for some drinks. Care to join us?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed slightly.

"No, I'm good. You guys get crazy when you're drunk, and besides-"

 "Not true!"

"Plenty true, we've all got a lifetime ban from Chili's!"

"No we don't, I just went there the other day! All they did was ask me to leave!"

"Yeah, because we're banned. They didn't want you to make a scene, so that's why they just asked!"

"You don't know that!"

"No, but the cork board behind the counter with our pictures on it does."

"Josh, what did you do!? How do you get banned from Chili's!?" Tyler asked.

"We drank too much and invited a bunch of people over to our group for like a party-"

"And then this guy over here decided to have a little fun." Brendon finished, laughing while my face glowed red.

"Whatever, I can assure you it won't be happening again."

"Aw, don't take it like that! I'm just poking fun! I'm Brendon, by the way, since I've never seen your face before." He introduced himself to Tyler.

"Tyler. Nice to put a face to a name now."

"So where'd you get this one at? He's a cutie!" I snorted while Tyler blushed.

"Art museum- well, the park actually, but we did first meet at the museum." I glanced slightly at Tyler, remembering how he previously lived on a bench and how ridiculous that was.

"The park across the street? It's real nice, especially at night when all the girls come out."

"'Girls'?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"Yeah, the girls. The dance on the streetlights like poles from the club, and sometimes if the guys don't take 'em somewhere, they just do them right on the benches." Tyler's eyes widened in horror while I laughed slightly.

"I'll bet you didn't see any of that during your stay there!"

"No, I- I slept on one of those! I can't believe I was sleeping on something where  _ that  _ happened!" 

"Wait, you  _ lived _ in the park? Dude- why?"

"Because I used all my rent money to put some stuff up in the museum."

"And spent whatever was left for food on art supplies."

"Hey! I thought it was a worthy investment!"

"But you didn't eat for a week because of it!"

"Yeah, but-"

"You would've been sitting in the middle of that rainstorm the other day if I didn't bring you home with me."

"That's true, but-"

"Dude, I think this time Josh is right."

"I know I am!"

"Will you stop it with that!? It's like with the bananas, the cat, your hair, and everything else- do you  _ really _ have to be right  _ all the time!?" _

"Well, if I'm right I'm going to say so! I can't help if that's all the time. Besides, I haven't even proven my point yet. So you just admitted yourself that I'm right and bananas are good only in smoothies without trying it." I smirked.

"No I-"

"Yeah, you did."

"No I didn't !"

"Yeah!"

"No,-"

"Hey! Will you two calm down!? God, you're worst than a married couple. Just kiss and make up already! Maybe release some tension if you know what I mean." Brendon snickered.

"Yeah- 'bros helping bros'! Right, Josh?" Pete laughed while leaning out the window of Brendon's car.

"Screw you guys! We're not dating!" I blushed. Patrick poked his head out another window.

"Hey, Josh! Is that your friend from before?"

"Er, yeah. The one I met in the park."

"I thought you said family friend?"

"No, I must've mistaken. I met him in the park."

"Oh, okay." Patrick and Pete walked out of the car and to the window where Brendon was.

"You sure you can't come hang with us?" Pete asked. I sighed.

"Alright, because you won't let us just go home." Brendon and Pete cheered while Tyler and I got out of the car.

"A word of advice, don't accept the invite to the group chat, unless you want to be up all hours of the night witnessing meme battles or weird  roleplays."

"Hey- I heard that!" Pete shouted while we walked into a TGI Friday's.

"I don't do that- it's all them!" Patrick replied.

"Yeah,  _ you _ send muffin recipes and photos of you making them at 3am!"

"Hey that was  _ one time _ ! I couldn't think of what else to make while you two bozos got the munchies!"

"You know what? Not gonna lie, those were damn good muffins. Really hit the spot." Pete replied.

"I still haven't made that recipe- they were cinnamon, right?"

"Yeah, cinnamon-sugar swirl."

"We should make those, whenever we finally get to fajitas." Tyler commented.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Man, that's the first time I heard that guy talk so far!" Pete commented.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like much of a talker." Brendon added.

"Oh, i-is that bad?" Tyler looked towards me.

"Hell no! Pat over here's the same way! Don't worry about it dude." Pete smile while putting a hand on his back.

"Yeah, it's no problem. We won't force you to talk. And we don't bite either. Unless you're talking to Josh over here, and then it just depends on how much he's had to drink!" They all started laughing.

"Oh ha, ha. Isn't this getting old? It's been like two months!"

"You could always get a new girlfriend-"

"Or boyfriend-"

"-Or boyfriend, and then they can't say anything." Patrick said before taking a sip from his drink. The rest of the drinks came out along with appetizers soon after.

 

We continued to eat and talk and drink for a few hours. Patrick and Tyler were the only ones of who didn't drink alcohol and helped us out when they asked us to leave since they were closing.  


"Hey- Heyyyy, Patrick." Pete slurred before laughing.

"Hey Pete." He smiled along.

"Have you always been  _ soooo _ hot?" Brendon and I laughed.

"Get some, Pete!" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, you guys." He attempted to try and keep us acting somewhat normal.

" _ Whyyy? _ Are you afraid we're gonna get banned from Chili's again?" Pete laughed.

"Damn,  Josh! Roastin' them!" I laughed before falling on my butt on the pavement.

"Ouch..." I started laughing on the ground.

"Here, let's get you up again." Tyler grabbed my hands and brought me to my feet. I stumbled and almost fell again, but Tyler caught me.

"Hey, quit trippin',  _ man." _  Pete laughed. Tyler rolled his eyes playfully before replying.

"Whatever,  _ maan." _ I laughed.

"Hey, you're not even drunk and you're slurrin'!"

"Shut up. Geez, isn't there anyone else who's sane right now? Patrick?" We looked around to see him and Pete intensely making out in a bush.

"Yeah Patrick! Get some!"

"Damn, you guys making me wanna get fucked!" Pete flipped us off while we continued back to the cars.

"There's always me, Brennie." I winked. Tyler sighed.

"Really, Josh? You already get pissed off now when the mention it from before, and you're gonna make the same mistake?"

"Hey, I will make my mistakes as I please! And if it means doing the same one over again, then I will do so!" I burped very loudly after, earning some laughs out of Brendon.

"Dear God, not with that breath! God, brush your teeth or something!"

"Dude, your breath smells just as gross! Fucking hypocrite." He rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Touche, jackass." Brendon's lips were in mine in an instant, moving quickly.

"Alright, alright. Make Out in the car." Tyler grumbled while moving is towards it. I moved on top of Brendon on the bench in the back, our tongues intertwined.

"You better be wearing seat belts!" Tyler shouted while starting the car. Brendon flipped him off while slipping the middle seat belt over us.

"Well now looks like neither of us are going anywhere." He smirked while pulling my shirt off.

"Less talking, more kissing." He flipped us over and started kissing down my neck, biting along the collarbone. I groaned as he continued lower, sucking marks along my stomach.

"How's that for 'more kissing'?" He smirked.

"Good. Now can we do  _ more?" _ He huffed.

"So needy, aren't you?" He started unzipping my jeans, only to be stopped by Tyler slamming on the brakes.

"Hey, careful! We're doing something!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here." He replied coldly. Brendon slid off of me, pulling his shirt back on.

"Hey, this is my place! How do you know where I live?"

"Patrick gave me directions." Brendon nodded.

"Well, maybe next time. See you around, Josh!" I groaned while Tyler started the car again after Brendon walked out.

"What's your problem?" I huffed while sitting up.

"Nothing..." I slipped my shirt back on while he drove us back to my apartment. Stiff silence filled most of the drive.

"So... you don't drink then?"

"I'm not old enough to."

"How old  _ are _ you!?"

"Twenty. So almost there. I don't think I'll drink when I am old enough though."

"Damn, I thought you were older with how you talk about life and shit!"

"Well how old did you think I was?"

"Like twenty-one or something, around my age."

"So you're twenty- one then?"

"Twenty- two. Just turned it a few months ago."

"Well in that case, happy belated birthday." He pulled into my parking spot and stopped the car.

"Are you gonna need help walking back?" I scoffed.

"I'll be fine." I stumbled out the car and followed him to my apartment. I opened the door after a few minutes of struggling with getting the key in. Tyler put the groceries from earlier on the counter before sitting on the couch. I plopped down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. You're pretty comfy though." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed."

"Okay, come with me then."

" _ What?" _

"Come with me. I've got a big bed. And besides, the couch can't be that comfy."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? Is it my breath again? I can brush my teeth!" He chuckled.

"It's not your breath. I just can't, it's not right." I rolled my eyes before getting up.

"If you insist. My offer's still open if you change your mind..." I smiled before staggering back to my room and fumbling out of my clothes. I laid on the bed and sighed. I felt a dip on the other side of the bed right before I fell asleep. I smirked.

"Just to make sure you don't puke all over yourself or something..."

"Whatever gets you through it. Goodnight." I smiled to myself, warm from his body by mine as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put something else funny here but I ran out of ideas. Just comment random funny crap if you want cause I'm not that funny all the time and then we can all laugh together, even if it's puns. I love puns, I wrote a oneshot involving puns once. I think that one's on here actually but probably way back. You ever want some A+ shitty math puns go to that oneshot lmao


	6. Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got really distracted watching old music videos from Shawn Mendes because I'm only just now finding out about him and ??????? WHAT THE FUCK HE'S ONLY 18 AND HE SOUNDS LIKE AMAZING WTF!!!!!! AND JUST UGH WHAT THE HELL. WHAT. THE HELL. Enough of my frustrations of not living up to any sort of potential since I'm really close to him in age (like 2 years apart eyyyy) and I've done NOTHING with my life. And that's why I'm updating this at 1am!!!! Because I really have no life and don't even wanna bother with one anymore those require getting so much sleep UGGGHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today in English class the teacher was going off about how some people don't understand idioms and played this one clip of a German guy (I don't remember the guys name but he said he was in pitch perfect 2 and that I remember because I love pitch perfect almost as much as mean girls. Almost) and he was going on about "shooting fish in a barrel" and that was so fucking funny oh my god. It was like you have the fish already, in a bag, and then you're gonna get a barrel and put the fish in it, and start shooting at them? That's like getting a cake, putting it in a barrel, shooting it, then eating the cake. That's two unnecessary steps why would you do that!? And I connected so much because I love cake oh my lordy yES CAKE ESPECIALLY CHOCOLATE YAAASS. But not with chocolate frosting too, that's too much chocolate

I woke up the next morning to the biggest headache ever. I groaned while teaching over for another pillow to shove on top of my head. I didn't feel my pillow though- I kept reaching around until I grabbed something. I cracked open my eyes and (after getting adjusted to the light) saw I had grabbed someone's arm-  _ Tyler's arm. _ I dropped it and moved back, falling out of bed.

"What are you doing!? I was sleeping!" He groaned.

"Why were you in my bed!?"

"Because you told me to? Can this wait until later? I'm tired!" He grabbed my pillow and smooshed it on top of his head.

"Oh god, what the hell happened last night?" I groaned, reaching for the bucket I knocked over as I felt my stomach lurch.

"You got drunk, fell on your butt a few times while I helped you to the car, and then told me to go to bed with you to cuddle." I went to reply, but stopped as I started puking. He moved over by me and started running circles on my back.

"Let it all out, you'll feel better."

"I- know that!" I groaned, laying down on the floor.

"Can you get me some painkillers? They should be in the cabinet in the bathroom."

"Yeah, no problem." He got up and walked out. He came back a few minutes later and set a few pills and a bottle of water by me before sitting besides me.

"Thanks..." I sat up slowly and took the pills down with water.

"Better?"

"Soon, probably." I laughed slightly while he smiled.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yes,  _ mom _ , I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you insist." He shrugged and walked away. I laid back on the floor, shoving a pillow on my face while groaning. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to get the painkillers to kick in.

 

"Hey, wake up. I made food!" Tyler said while poking my foot, sounding like shouting. I groaned while moving the pillow away.

"Do you  _ have _ to be so loud!?"

"Sorry. I made some breakfast- well, lunch actually- if you want." I sat up while yawning, noticing Spooky Jim in my lap.

"Okay, sounds good. What did you make?"

"I... don't really know. I've never really cooked before, so all I can say is I tried."

"I'm sure whatever it is tested better than beer puke." He laughed slightly.

"I imagine so." He moved Spooky Jim out of my lap and pulled me to my feet.

"I got it, I'm fine." He nodded while guiding me to the kitchen.

"Alright. I've never really dealt with someone hung over so I have no clue what I'm doing."

"I can kinda tell." I sat down at the table where he set the food.

"So I wasn't sure what to do with a lot of this stuff, but I read online about pancakes, so I made those. Oh, and I made smoothies. With banana, and strawberries."

"For someone who's never cooked, you sure did cook a lot." He shrugged.

"I figured I should try something new. So tell me what you think." I nodded.

"Well it smells edible. I'm pretty sure it's fine."

"Well eat some and tell me!" He smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine." I cut a bite from the pancake in front of me, eating it after.

"Hm. Pretty good." I replied while chewing.

"Ugh, dude! I could've waited until you finished chewing for feedback!"

"What, it bothers you when people talk with their mouth full of food?" I smiled bemused.

"Uh,  _ yes!" _ I laughed before taking another bite.

"I'll keep that in mind to avoid it."

"You're doing it right now though! I don't think you're doing a good job at avoiding it." I fake-gasped.

"How dare you! I'm trying, I promise!" I smiled while chewing.

"Gross! That's really not cool!"

"Well that's not nice to say when someone talks." I took another bite.

"It's perfectly fine to say if they're chewing with their mouth full like you are!"

"Is not! But really, these are good."

"Thanks. Just wish you wouldn't talk with your mouth full of food..." He started eating.

"Well look who's talking! You're chewing so loudly I can hear it over here!" He swallowed before replying.

"Why is that a big deal? You're not seeing half- chewed food at least!"

"Yeah, but I can  _ hear _ it! And it sounds weird!" He laughed.

"Well if you can be obnoxious, so can I."

"Hey! I am  _ not _ obnoxious!"

"Yes you are!"

"Okay, when have I been obnoxious?"

"Just right now, last night in the car-"

"Hey, that's not fair, I was drunk!" He rolled his eyes.

"- in the grocery store, on the couch the other day, the pizza shop, the art museum- pretty much every time I've talked to you you've been obnoxious."

"I doubt it was that much."

"Yeah it was!"

"No way! I'm not obnoxious!"

"Yeah you are! I just said enough instances of you being obnoxious to show a pattern. You're obnoxious." I rolled my eyes while eating some more.

"I know I'm not though." He cringed.

"Yeah you are.  _ Especially _ when you do that." I laughed.

"What,  _ this?" _

" _ Yes,  _ that!" He giggled along slightly while eating.

"Well at least I'm not chewing so loudly."

"Whatever, let's just finish breakfast." We continued eating in comfortable silence. After, I helped him clean up the dishes before sitting on the couch to watch t.v. 

"So you feel better now, right?"

"Eh, my head still hurts a lot, but I'm not puking anymore." He smiled.

"Well it's a start." He curled up beside me on the couch, right before my phone rang.

"You know, I'm starting to think you should throw that thing out the window." I rolled my eyes.

"Shit- it's my boss. I have to answer this one." I leaned back awkwardly on the couch while practicing a cough before answering. I smacked Tyler's arm lightly when he started laughing.

"Hello?" I started coughing a bit.

_ "Josh, where are you!?" _

"Home- sick. I caught something when I was out the other day." She sighed on the other end.

_ "Again? Josh, you need to stop doing whatever it is on your days off." _

"I know. This time it's something else though, not food poisoning!" She laughed slightly.

_ "I can tell. Well, just get some rest then. Can't have you coughing into people's drinks." _

"You're the best, Jenna. I'll be in tomorrow, promise!" I hung up after.  Tyler started dying of laughter.

"There's  _ no way  _ she bought that! She's probably just being nice!"

"I know. I probably should stop calling in too, I'm almost out of sick days."

"You could always stop drinking. It's not good for you anyways." I shrugged.

“Fair point. I don't always drink- or a lot- though, but maybe I'll be able to pull myself together in the mornings after hanging out with them enough to go to work." He nodded.

"Well if you do that, I'll go drinking with you guys on my birthday."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We won't pressure you into it. Besides, I thought it's something you don't like."

"Like I said last night, I've never had it- I'm not old enough."

"You're not?"

"No, I told you last night." He chuckled.

"Well I was drunk! I don't remember any of last night hardly, not even that!"

"Well so you remember, I'm twenty. I won't be twenty- one for a month or so, and on my birthday I  _ promise _ I will go drinking with you and your friends. But just the one time."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. And I'll be holding you to it." I smiled at him. He smiled back while I laid back on the couch. He reached over and pulled something out of his backpack while I watched whatever show he put on before. Spooky Jim jumped on the couch and curled up beside me. I yawned softly before my eyes closed.

 

I woke up a few hours later to see all the lights off or dimmed in the front room, with the lights in my room down the hall still on. I sat up and looked around to see Tyler was gone and so was Spooky Jim. I huffed before getting up and walking to my room and plopping on the bed.

"Hey- watch it! Wet paint!" Tyler gestured at the palette on my bed filled with oily paint.

"Why is it on my bed?!"

"Because I didn't want to wake you working out there! You crashed out, and I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Oh, well... thanks." He smiled back at me before turning back to the easel he set up.

"No problem."

"Where did you get the easel from?"

"My bag.  Can you come over here with that palette?" I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed by him with the palette in hand.

"Oh, so it folds out?"

"Uh-huh." He continued working, leaving us in silence.

"So... what are you painting?" His face glowed red while he shifted it away.

"Oh, u-um- nothing." I raised an eyebrow.

"'Nothing'."

"Yep, nothing..." He blushed harder, moving down from his cheeks across his arms and chest.

"Uh-huh." I moved over, trying to glance around him at the painting. He moved as I did, keeping my view blocked by his bare back. He continued doing that while I kept trying to look past him.

"Hey, let me see! If you won't tell me can't you show me?"

"No way! It's not done!"

"I don't care, I'm sure it's fine either way!"

"But I care!"

"Just let me see!" I whined.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope. Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because like I said- it's not done."

"So what!? I'm sure it's better than anything I could ever draw."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Then what does?" He froze.

"Uh- well, um..." I smirked.

"Can I  _ please _ see it?" He sighed.

"Fine. I mean all that's left is the background, so it could be worse..." He put the paintbrush behind his ear while moving aside. The canvas was blank in the background like he said, but the subject was filled in- me laying on the couch asleep while Spooky Jim was also sleeping on my chest.

"It's good- lots of details."

"Thanks..."

"No problem." I smiled slightly.

"You're not weirded out by it?"

"No, I'm still weirded out- just not as much as before. I'm getting used to it." He laughed slightly.

"That's... good. Right?" I shrugged.

"I guess so. Since it seems I'm your favorite thing to draw." I laughed slightly while he blushed.

"Yeah. I needed something to do anyways when the rain started."

"It's raining? I didn't even notice."

"Yeah, well- it  _ is _ November after all." I nodded.

"That it is." I laid back on the bed.

"Is it gonna get worse?" He asked while continuing the painting. I shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. It could- but at least it's not snow yet." Thunder sounded from nearby, causing him to flinch.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I should be. I mean, drawing helps, right?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Something to distract you from it."

"Yeah..." He continued while I observed from the bed, petting Spooky Jim when he jumped up by me to find warmth. I giggled softly to myself when he twirled his hair through his fingers in thought, getting paint on the ends. He jumped when thunder cracked again.

"Josh?" His voice sounded small as he called out.

"I'm right here, don't worry. If it gets to be too much, you can always take a break. Spooky Jim is over here, and I'm sure he'd love to be pet." I smiled. He nodded.

"O-Okay. I don't have much left to fill in though, so I don't wanna break just yet."

"Alright. The storm is getting closer though, so it's gonna get a little louder."

"Okay." He continued working again, unaware of the splotches of paint on him and in his hair. Thunder boomed above us before the lights flickered out. I immediately tensed up, looking towards where Tyler was with a mixture of panic and worry.

" _ Josh!?" _

"Right here."

"Josh, it's dark." I sighed.

"Y-Yeah, damn power went out." I chuckled nervously.

"Josh? Where are you going?" He asked worriedly while I tried to calm my racing heart. If I knew I was afraid because the dark, it wouldn't help him.

"...I'm going to the kitchen to get candles, okay? I'm not gonna be far away." I fumbled around for my phone to use as a flashlight, trying to ignore my shaking hands. I started walking towards the kitchen when Tyler gripped my wrist tightly.

"D-Don't leave me..."

"Okay, we'll get the candles then... Together." I saw him nod while grabbing hold of my arm. I walked out my room cautiously into the kitchen. 

"Go slow. Don't want you to fall."

"I won't, there's no steps in here." I reassured him but walked slowly down the hall for him. I walked into the kitchen and started going through different drawers for matches and candles. Tyler stood by the sink, staring at it while lightening reflected off the faucet.

"Here, found a few." He nodded while I placed one on the counter before lighting it, the orange glow filling the area around him. I breathed out in relief before walking through the apartment and putting them in different rooms while lighting them.

"C-Can we go int-to the bed?" He asked while following me.

"Yeah, there should be enough candles out here. We can go back and I'll put some in my room and you can continue working with those if you want." He grabbed my arm again while I walked back to my room, fumbling with my phone before getting the flashlight app on. I put a few of the candles close enough for him to see the painting, but not enough for it to light on fire, and the rest by the bed. He immediately crawled into my bed under the covers, pulling me under with him.

"D-Do you think you c-could do that thing again?" He burrowed himself into my chest.

"What- the thing I did last time? Sure." He nodded while I started humming. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his head while lacing the other with one of his. I continued humming while running my fingers through his hair. He moved closer, shaking while he breathed. Suddenly, he stopped moving and I couldn't hear him breathing anymore.

"Ty? Tyler- don't stop breathing." I looked down at him to see his eyes squeezed shut.

"S-Scared..." He whispered into me, a few stray tears trailing down his face.

"I know, but you gotta breathe. Take deep breaths, okay? In... And out. Good. Keep doing that. In... out." I continued getting him to breathe until he started calming down again. Once he did, I started humming again. I looked down at him again after a few minutes to see him fast asleep. I smiled softly and poked my head out from the covers to blow the candles nearby out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now kids, I don't support lying to your boss to get out of work. But if you're hungover and you don't want your boss to know, for the love of god just do it so you don't end up doing piss poor quality work and getting fired, use the sick day or vacation time or whatever and cover your ass so you can keep your job. Just, yeah... I don't have a job yet since the only places hiring 16 year olds are fast food restaurants and retail stores and I have too much social anxiety for either. I'm really thinking of finding something online like art commissions or freelance writing alongside school to make money with lmao


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On regards to the chapter title, it's spelled just like English and that fucks me up everytime it's only pronounced differently but whatever. Also I updated the tags and for this! I read a fic on here like WAY back when, like this time last year, called Tyler and Josh vs the world that had them shipped together too and I linked it here because yes it's lengthy but HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOOD!!!!! It's the first fic I read that actually got me REALLY into fan fiction and writing my own so yea. Shamelessly shouting people out never paid off to do so I just love sharing what I like. Enjoy guys! :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/4781687
> 
> Also if you're really awkward or uncomfortable with mentions of the sex there is a dream that Tyler has in this (it's not in detail at all just a tiny blurb of sleeptalking) that involves the sex so warning for that it's the only thing in this chapter needing a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kicked out of astronomy today! Well technically everyone did since they were doing a search for a stolen phone and they thought it was in there, so yeah... also one of the buildings started talking like it had speakers in it and it was beeping and shit and there was an ambulance and I have no clue what the fuck happened but I wanted to slam my head into a brick wall and go with them. But oh well, here I am, my blood and brain matter or bits of skull smeared across a brick wall. Today was eventful lmao

The next morning, I woke up with Tyler fast asleep still clinging to me. I reached over and grabbed my phone, deciding to check it while I waited for him to wake up. I had a lot of texts and a few missed calls, the newest being a text from Brendon in the group chat.

_ Breadbin: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN ANSWER US  _

_ Jishwa Doon: what? And who changed my name again _

_ Pepe Wentz: YOUR ALIVE _

_ Pattycakes: You're*. And what happened to you!? _

_ Jishwa Doon: nothing! Power just went out for a while last night _

_ Breadbin: same fucking rain _

_ Pattycakes: I don't think that's all... it doesn't take hours to text back just from a power outage _

_ Jishwa Doon: omg my phone could've died for all you know _

_ Pepe Wentz: yeah or you just got busy ;) _

_ Breadbin: :0 WHAT ABOUT ME???!!!!??? _

_ Jishwa Doon: I wasn't doing that! You guys have issues _

_ Breadbin: then what WERE you doing?  _

_ Jishwa Doon: nothing! I was just busy _

_ Pepe Wentz: WHAT R U HIDING JOSH  _

_ Breadbin: NO SECRETS IN GROUP CHAT _

I sighed before sneakily taking a quick picture of Tyler wrapped around me and sent it.

_ Jishwa Doon: happy? _

_ Pepe Wentz: :0 OMG I KNEW IT PAY UP URIE _

_ Jishwa Doon: you were betting on that!? Were not even dating! _

_ Breadbin: then why is he cuddlin with u? ;) _

_ Jishwa Doon: because... personal stuff. idk if I should say I might get mad _

_ Pepe Wentz: PLZ EXPLAIN I WANT $30 _

_ Breadbin: YOU FUCKER WE AGREED $20 _

_ Pepe Wentz: well now it's $30 _

_ Breadbin: fuck u im paying $20 _

_ Pattycakes: you* I'm* please*. If he doesn't want to explain, don't make him! _

_ Pepe Wentz: DONT U GRAMMER NAZI ME TRICK  _

_ Jishwa Doon: Will you stop! It's nothing anyways really _

_ Pepe Wentz: bros helping bros? ;) _

_ Jishwa Doon: NO. Definitely more than that _

_ Breadbin: so not nothing but not something _

_ New Guy: Exactly _

My eyes widened before I looked down to see Tyler staring back.

_ New Guy: thanks for waking me up by the way, asshole -.- _

_ Breadbin: OH SHIT YOU IN FOR IT NOW XD _

_ Pepe Wentz: OOOHHH JOSHHH YOU IN TROUBLE!!! _

I huffed while tossing my phone aside gently.

"Hey." He smiled bemused.

"I think there went a proper ' Good morning'." He put his phone by mine while snuggling back into me.

"We could always start it over..." 

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" He buried his face in my chest.

"Just let me sleep." I nodded, running my fingers through his hair. He hummed happily. I smiled, yawning while wrapping my arms around him.

"You could go back to sleep too. It must be hard to take care of a burden like me." He chuckled.

"Tyler. You are  _ not _ a burden. Just the thought of you being a burden is ridiculous!"

"You don't have to lie about it."

"I'm not lying. What makes you think you're a burden?"

"Just that... I'm some weirdo you took in out of pity who makes pictures of you and has anxiety attacks everytime it rains even a little bit."

"I didn't bring you home with me out of pity. I did it because I wanted to. And I've already told you, that's not something you control- so why get mad about it?"

"B-But the art-"

"-Is amazing. Yes, it's a little weird to see a lot of it being of me, but if that's what you wanna draw, hey- knock yourself out." I smiled.

"You really mean it." He stated.

"Uh, duh. Of course I do! Now go back to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." He smiled before nuzzling back into me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him. He bolted upright after a few moments.

"What now?" I said exasperatedly.

"Don't you have work?"

"My shift doesn't start until three on Fridays. I won't forget today, don't worry."

"Oh. Well maybe you should set an alarm for it just to be sure."

"Alright, just so you quit bugging me." I grabbed my phone and set an alarm for two-thirty.

"Hey, I'm looking out for you!"

"Well look out for yourself and go back to sleep." He laid back down and moved closer to me.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He buried his face in my chest while I wrapped my arms around him.

 

 

I woke up, after falling asleep again, to Tyler muttering in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare? I watched for a few minutes just to be sure.

"... more, more-" he broke of into a throaty groan.  _ Oh _ , not a nightmare. Well this got awkward. I tried to move away, but he pulled closer. I sighed and decided to check my social media on my phone. I scrolled through my instagram for a few minutes before he started again.

"Yes, please-  _ Josh..." _  My eyes widened in disbelief.  _ Me!? _ I already knew he dreamed about me before, but not like this! I moved away quickly, feeling way more uncomfortable than I was a few minutes ago. My phone buzzed for my alarm, giving me the perfect excuse if he woke up. He groaned and rolled over, but didn't wake up. I snuck away and and started getting ready quickly, leaving a note on the counter before leaving for work.

 

"Hey, Josh!" Jenna greeted as I walked into the small coffee shop.

"Hey, Jenna."

"You feeling any better? You still look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a long morning." She nodded while I put my apron on.

"Well hopefully the evening will be better."

"Yeah." I got behind the counter and started making the orders.

"So how are you and Debby?"

"Uh, pretty good- it's our three- month anniversary." She smiled softly

"Congrats. How are you gonna celebrate?" She shrugged while taking someone's order.

"I don't know what she has in mind, but I was planning on inviting her to move in with me." She smiled.

"That's awesome!"

"You think so? I hope she says yes."

"I'm sure she will." I smiled slightly.

"You know Josh, her offer of being friends is still open. We'd both be happy for it." I sighed, putting some more drinks out.

"I know, I just... I feel like if I do that I might try to get in a relationship again." I chuckled.

"Okay, well... it's still open." We continued working for a while before she went on break.

"So how's your life going, Josh?" I shrugged while making different orders.

"Pretty alright. I got a roommate now."

"Nice. Did you put an ad out?"

"Not really. I kinda found him." I chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Yep. He's an artist, and had some work over in the museum downtown."

"He sounds nice. How long did it take to move him in?"

"Eh, couple minutes. He really didn't have much."

"Really? No, like, expensive cases of art supplies?"

"Nope. Just a few sketchpads and other stuff shoved into a backpack. Oh, and a sleeping bag."

"He sounds like he was homeless. Are you sure that it was the right thing to have him move in with you?"

"Yeah. He's pretty quiet for the most part."

"Don't let him near Pete and Brendon. That'll change quickly." She chuckled.

"Too late for that. But he's not old enough to drink, so nothing really happened."

"How does someone so young end up on the streets?"

"I don't know the full story, but he gave up his lease to pay to have his art in display."

"You gotta pay to put art in the museum?" I shrugged.

"I guess. At least, that's what he said." She nodded.

"He's not weird though, is he?"

"No, just quiet like I said. He's pretty cool."

"Aw, he sounds sweet!" I smiled.

"Yeah, he really is."

"Are you two... together?" My face flushed.

"N-No!"

"Are you sure?" She laughed.

"Yes! Why does everyone ask that? We've only lived together for like, a week!"

"I don't know... just seems you two get along very well." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't mean we're dating!"

"Okay, sorry. Just seems you're pretty into him." 

"Like as a friend!" I blushed harder.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm going to start closing up, so you can finish up." I nodded and started cleaning up.

"Closing up early?" Debby asked while walking in.

"Yeah. Tonight is special, after all." She pecked her cheek across the counter before waving at me.

"Hey Josh. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Good. Well, we better get going if we want to make the reservations. See you around, Josh!" She waved again before walking out with Jenna.

"See you." I forced a weak smile before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I found a flower crown and I feel like a fucking princess it's great like yeah I feel pretty though it's making me miss when I had long hair (my hair used to be just past my shoulders and styled like a scene kid that swishy thing you know what I mean and now it's like a long/shaggy pixie cut since I haven't gotten it trimmed in like 2 months so yeah) but I'd never go that long any time soon. I'm only thinking of growing it out to my jawline or barely brushing my shoulders at longest.
> 
> Also anyone else just hear something totally random and then research it enough of Wikipedia to become a low key expert? Totally me with vaudeville shows after hearing Love At First Sight by The Brobecks I fucking love The Brobecks like Dallon Weekes singing what more could you want in life?????? IT'S SO GOOD LIKE JUST!!!! Goodnight Socialite, Small Cuts, and I'd Be a Punk If My Mom Would Let Me. My recommendations for the night


	8. Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow for having two cups of coffee I'm so tired today wtf. Does tea like cancel that out or something cause I also had two cups of awesome tea, one was green tea and the other was lemongrass with orange and licorice root and both had honey in them. I forgot how much I love tea until today honestly like holy shit green tea with honey and lemon is the best thing ever. Also I wanna say thank you for all the comments I'm getting so far, I really appreciate them! Feel free to give feedback if you want I love it! And all the kudos and bookmarks and everything else like holy crap yas!! Thanks guys! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done I had plans to stay up hella late after updating continuing a drawing I started but I'm way too tired to do that right now. The worst part is I know I'm going to be tired until I get in bed to sleep, and then I'm gonna be up for a long ass time. I have like the WORST sleeping pattern ever it's pretty much sleeping all day if given the chance or if not I drink so much coffee and crash whenever and wherever it wears off at. Also mountain dew. I'm not allowed to have energy drinks at home so honestly the next best is mountain dew. I suck at being a human...

"Hey, Tyler? I'm back!" I shouted when I walked in after dealing with the frustrating evening traffic.

"I'm back here!" He shouted from my room. I walked back to see him working on his painting again, his torso, face, and hair covered in different paint splatters.

"Did you have a good day at work?" I shrugged while laying on the bed.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Hm. Doesn't sound like it really was all that good."

"But it was."

"Was it?"

"Yes-"

"Are you sure?"

" _ Yes!" _ He rolled his eyes before going back to his painting.

"Okay, geez. Just trying to see what's wrong."

"But nothing's wrong."

"It doesn't seem like that. You wouldn't be moping if nothing was wrong."

"How do you- all I did was lay on my bed and sigh!"

"It's not  _ what _ you did, it's  _ how _ . You say you laid on your bed- you walked in here with your shoulders slumped like you were carrying some sort of weight, and when you laid on your bed you plopped down on it. And when you say you sighed- you weren't just breathing like a normal sigh. It was heavy- like when you're trying to alleviate your sadness in one breath, or hide it away." I stared up at him wide-eyed.

"How-"

"What's wrong, Josh?" He put the paintbrush behind his ear and sat beside me.

"I saw my ex today. And her and my boss are celebrating their three month anniversary, and yeah- I really am happy for them, but I just wish a little bit it could be me. I really loved her."

"Didn't you say your split was mutual?"

"It was- when she came out, I figured since I clearly wasn't her type I didn't wanna keep her from someone that could make her happy."

"So that's what you meant by 'experiment'."

"Yeah. I was the first one she told." He stated silent for a moment, thinking.

"Could you still be friends?"

"Yeah, she offered, but I-"

"But what? If you cared for her, you'd be there for her, right? It sounds like she didn't want it to end bitterly. And it sounds a lot like she trusts you and wants your support."

"So what you're saying is...?"

"You're being an idiot-"

"Ouch. Thanks."

"No problem. Just be friends with her. She wants support, and obviously still cares about you. So be there for her. You don't have to be dating to be a good support system."

"You're right. I am obnoxious- and an idiot, and an asshole." He laughed slightly.

"Yeah you are. You should call her up later."

"Tomorrow- it's their anniversary. I don't wanna be more of an asshole by interrupting."

"That's true. Better?" He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, actually. You really know your stuff." I smiled back. He rolled his eyes while reaching for his phone.

"I know." He went on his phone, the camera shutter going off after a few moments, before he got up and started painting again.

 "Did you just take a picture of me!?"

"Nope..." He avoided looking at me while he continued.

"Yes you did!"

"I just said no, so obviously I didn't."

 "Or you're lying to cover up the fact that you did."

"Why would I lie? Especially to you."

"I don't know! Because you think... Man, I really don't know." He laughed slightly.

"Alright. Maybe I did. But it's better than having you hold the same pose for hours to draw it!"

"You're already planning  _ another  _ project? You haven't even finished that one!"

"Because you keep distracting me! Besides, I'm almost done. So I can plan another."

"What, is it some unspoken rule to plan another project only when you're almost done with the current one?"

"No, it's just preference!"

"Oh, like how I'm your 'preferred' subject?" I smirked when he blushed.

"No! I've drawn or painted other stuff before!"

"Really? You have?"

"Yes!"

"Let's check then, shall we?" I grabbed my phone and pulled up a page online filled with all of his most notable works.

"Let me see that!" He reached for my phone.

"Ah- no. You could just come over here and look with me." He huffed while crawling over me to sit beside me on the bed.

"Okay, let's see them." I started flipping through the pictures, most of the earlier ones being landscapes.

"See?  _ Not _ you." I rolled my eyes.

"I bet it's because you got told or influenced somehow to keep painting that." He rolled his eyes.

"Just keep scrolling!"

"Alright, alright!" I continued flipping through the countless pictures.

"Geesh, when did you start- right out of the womb!?"

"No. I started when I was about twelve."

"Twelve!? What the hell- your parents tried to make you some sort of prodigy child, didn't they?" He stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Just keep going." I nodded, taking note that his childhood seemed like a touchy subject.

"There- see? That one's gotta be me. Or at least inspired by me." He scoffed.

"It's a tree! It's got nothing to do with you."

"No, it looks  _ exactly _ like my sleeve! See?" I took my arm out of my sweater to show the colorful ink across my arm.

"Okay, so it is your tattoo." I continued flipping through, the art showing more and more details involving me as they progressed, until it got to the newest collection.

"There- I am your preferred subject. When did you start these ones anyways?" His mood seemed a lot more somber.

"I was sixteen. It was a few days after..."

"After what?" He shook his head before getting up and started working on the painting.

"Another time." I sighed, reaching across the bed and grabbing Spooky Jim.

"Fair enough." He continued working while I watched.

 

Hours passed until he laid down across from me.

"Finally done?" I let Spooky Jim loose to crawl across him. He laughed while he crawled into his face.

"I think that's about as good as I'm going to get it." He replied, muffled by the cat sitting on him. I looked over at the finished product and smiled.

"It looks great."

"Thanks." I smiled over at him.

"Dude- you're  _ covered _ in paint!"

"Just on my hands, maybe!"

"No,  _ everywhere _ . It's on your arms, your hands, your chest, and probably your face!" He huffed while moving Spooky Jim and walking into the bathroom.

"It's even on your back! How did you manage that?" I said between laughter.

"I don't know- ugh, it's in my hair! I'm gonna have to take a shower..." He whined.

"Well then go take a shower. I don't want paint on my sheets!" He rolled his eyes before walking off to the bathroom.

 

"Josh, can you help me please?" Tyler shouted from the bathroom about twenty minutes later. I left the tv on for background sound while scrolling through my instagram feed until I heard him.  


"What do you need?" I asked from outside the door.

"You can come in, you know. I'm going to need to in here to help." He stifled laughter. I huffed and rolled my eyes before walking into the bathroom.

"Can you help me get the paint off my back? I can't reach some of it." He adjusted the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Really?" I laughed slightly while grabbing a washcloth off the counter.

"Yes,  _ really _ . My arms might be long, but they're not that long!"

"Alright, I get it." He turned around from where he was sat on the toilet.

"Thanks." I started scrubbing the paint off his back.

"No problem." I continued in silence for a few moments until the paint was all off.

"Okay, well if that's all you needed-"

"Josh? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I sat by him on the counter.

"You got to ask before, so it's my turn-  _ why?" _

"'Why' what?"

"Why did you let me live with you? And have been so nice?" I shrugged.

"Because no one should have to have nothing over trying to do something they love."

"But what if I-"

"No buts." He nodded.

"Sorry if I seem ungrateful, I really am-"

"Why are you acting so weird about it?"

"Well this is a weird situation, isn't it?" He chuckled forcefully.

"I guess so? Is there something bothering you?" He sighed.

"No..."

"You can talk to me whenever, if you want." He nodded.

"Thanks." 

"No problem. I'm gonna go get something for dinner, you good with Taco Bell?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I left the bathroom, closing the door gently behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually super pissed at myself for putting that comment about Tyler having long arms. Because they're just normal length or at least proportionate to his body, like everyone else compared to me. I have the arms of a t-rex or some shit I hate it so much. But hey, having to stay really close to my desk when drawing so my t-rex arms and blind af eyes can see makes looking at close details easy. Until you look back at the picture a whole thing and then it's like a mixture of vomiting and sobbing for ever thinking it was good


	9. Huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I almost forgot to update today between being forced to youth group and the bookstore. But HEY I got like a crap ton at the bookstore I FINALLY got a copy of TABINOF (me:*sobs while reading it instead of sleeping* my sons. My beautiful children made this ohmyfuckingGOD) and two Rocksounds one of which had a bigass poster of Hayley Williams FUCK YEA and the other came with a cd!! Like holy shit this is my first time buying rocksound magazines and for $10 each holy mother of fuck I'm impressed. And then I got an AP mag because the nostalgia from 2012 scene kid me saw Jeffree Star on the cover and had a bit of a meltdown. Oh well! Enjoy this update while I draw to recover from further mental damage from youth group!!
> 
> Also the french word for 8 is so fucking weird to me if you speak french or are french I'm sorry. It just looks so weird to me but that's probably because I speak only one language fluently and that would be english. Which is impossible to learn pretty much as a second language, I'm so sorry about the English language even though I didn't make it. Can we just go back to hieroglyphs or something? Imagine how funny fanfic would look as hieroglyphs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so ugh I ate so much pizza today. Like a whole personal sized pizza. And I don't usually eat a lot at once so I feel like I just ate an entire buffet lmao. Also is paint water toxic??? Like if it's just "oh it's not good for you and you'll probably puke a little, but eh" bad I don't care, but can it kill me? The amount of times I've mixed paint water and my coffee up in my lifetime I feel like that should've killed me by now. Idk why I'm rambling now but whatever enjoy the story!!!

I came back about twenty minutes later with the food.

"Ty?" I set it on the counter to look for him.

"Bathroom." He replied. I walked back to see him laying in the tub, completely covered in paint.

"What are you doing!?"

"Dunno, trying to find a distraction."

"So you covered yourself in paint before getting in a bath?" He shrugged.

"'S distracting..." He slowly sunk under the surface of the water.

"Tyler!" I grabbed onto his hair carefully and pulled his head out.

"Ow! What are you doing!?"

"Trying to make sure you don't drown yourself!"

"You can drown in a bath?"

"You can drown anywhere you can breathe in water!"

"Oh..."

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"...Nothing?"

" _ Tyler!" _

"I mean it! I didn't do anything- except for the paint."

"Was that the last of your paint?"

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"Okay, we'll go to the art store after I get off work to get you more. Now at least sit up so you can eat dinner."

"You're not gonna make me get out of the tub?"

"Well, you're kinda naked?"

"Oh. Right." He started blushing, but it was hard to tell under the different layers of paint. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of food, bringing it back with me.

"You know, you're really patient." I shrugged.

"I just know there's a time and place to lose your temper. Trust me, this isn't worth losing my temper over."

"When is?"

"When it becomes life- threatening to you or someone else." I handed him a taco.

"So that's why you yelled when you found out I was homeless, and didn't eat for like a week."

"Exactly. That's not that great of a situation to be in." He nodded while taking a bite. I grabbed a taco and started eating. We continued eating in silence until he finished.

"Are there any more?" I laughed slightly.

"Yeah. You want another?" He nodded eagerly. I handed him another.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Glad to see you're starting to eat normally." He scoffed.

"I have been!"

"At regular times. You haven't been eating much though when you did eat."

"Oh. You have to eat a lot when you eat?"

"Not a whole lot, but definitely more than a few bites." He nodded while taking another bite. I continued eating with him until we finished most of what I bought.

"All done?" He nodded while handing me the wrappers.

"Yeah."

"Okay. What did you do with that washcloth?"

"It's in the sink, why?" I reached over and grabbed it.

"Because we gotta clean you up. Like I said earlier- no paint on my sheets." I smiled while wiping the paint off his face. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're blocking my air..."

"Huh? Oh- sorry." I moved it away from over his nose while cleaning the rest of his face off.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Is it weird to, like- feel different around certain people?"

"I don't see why it would be. But 'different' how?"

"Like, when you see them you can't help but admire them, and when you just hear them talk or someone else say their name- it just makes you smile?" I smiled to myself.

"Sounds like you've got a crush. Really bad too, like middle-school-girl status."

"Is that a good thing, or bad?"

"What, you've never had a crush?"

"Only if the unhealthy infatuation with you from my dreams counts." He smiled sheepishly.

"You've never had a crush. Are you ace or something?"

"What?"

"Are you ace? Asexual or aromantic." The moment the words left my mouth, I remembered him sleeping earlier.  _ Definitely not. _

"No? At least, I don't think think so. What does that mean?"

"You don't really feel sexual or romantic attraction towards anyone. Like, you'd rather just be friends or something."

"No. Definitely not that." He laughed slightly.

"Then how did you never have a crush in school?"

"Well my only classmates were my siblings, because we were home schooled mostly."

"Oh, that makes sense then."

"So are crushes good or bad?" I shrugged while scrubbing down his arms. 

"It kinda depends."

"On what?"

"I don't know, just depends on who it is or how it affects your life, I guess." He nodded.

"Geez, did you layer this stuff on!? It's impossible to get off!"

"Yeah, I think. I just kinda threw it all over."

"Where?"

"In your room?"

"You didn't get paint everywhere did you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry!" I sighed.

"It's alright. It's just paint, so there's probably some way to get it off."

"R-Really? You're not mad?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"Because I made a huge mess..."

"But messes can be cleaned up."

"Oh... Okay."

"Yeah. Let me see your other arm." He reached his arm out for me to start scrubbing.

"You've really been doing a lot for me."

"Is it overbearing? Sorry, I'll-"

"No, it's alright. No one's really done much with or for me, so it's just odd." He smiled slightly.

"Well it shouldn't be."

"How come?"

"Because everyone needs someone to care about them. And, well, I've taken the position for you."

"Really? I don't think anyone other than my parents have."

"All the more reason to." I smiled while handing him the washcloth.

"I have no clue if you smeared it all over your legs and... everywhere else, so you'll have to take care of those. I'll go get something warm for you to change into."

"Okay. Just pants though, I'll be fine without a sweater."

"Got it." I walked back into my room and signed when I saw the paint streaks across the carpet and wall.  _ He did avoid the sheets though _ , I laughed to myself while grabbing a pair of sweats. I put them in the dryer for a few minutes to get them warm while I grabbed some cleaning supplies to try and get the paint off the wall. After getting most of it off, I grabbed the sweats and set them on the bathroom counter while finding something to scrub the carpet with.

 

"Thanks." Tyler walked after a half-hour or so while I scrubbed at the carpet.

"You're welcome. Do you think you could help by getting the rest off the wall?" He nodded while grabbing the cleaning stuff for it I left out.

"Sure. I did make the mess, after all." He chuckled while getting started. After a few moments, I put a towel on top of the spot to soak up any moisture.

"I got as much of it out as I could. How did you do?" 

"I got it all off."

"Cool, thanks. Wanna watch a movie in bed?"

"You're not gonna make me sleep on the couch again?"

"Well you seemed to sleep better on the bed. I don't mind sharing." I smiled while pulling Netflix up on my laptop.

"Ooh, Netflix and chill?" I rolled my eyes while he giggled.

"You've been talking to Brendon and Pete too much."

"Have not! I only talked to them a few times!"

"That's all it takes..."

"Whatever, just put something on!"

"Okay, okay!" I huffed while putting on the movie mentioned before- Donnie Darko.

"Yes! I love this movie!" I smiled.

"Well I haven't seen it yet, so no spoilers!"

"How have you never seen it!?"

"I don't know, I just haven't. So don't give anything away." He nodded.

"I'll try." He cuddled close to me while I leaned back with my laptop on my legs. I wrapped my arms around him while he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

 

After the movie ended, I looked over to see him on his phone.

"Were you even watching the movie at all?" He scoffed.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I watch my favorite movie? It just went off so I was checking it. Yours did too, by the way." I nodded and grabbed my phone to see what went off. I sighed when I saw it was Pete in the group chat.

_ Meme lord: I wonder how long it will take for them to notice we're talking about them _

_ Jish: Will you guys get a life not talking about us!? You act like there's not better to talk about _

_ ULTIMATE meme lord: there really isn't _

_ SUPREME meme lord: you got something you wanna say to me? _

_ ULTIMATE meme lord: yeah you got my title and I want it back _

_ Pattycakes: are you guys kidding!? We just went over this NO MORE MEMES FOR TONIGHT _

_ Sad Pepe: but baaaaabe :( _

_ Pattycakes: No. _

_ Breadbin Meme lord: you heard the man ;) _

_ Pattycakes: Same goes for you too Bren  _

_ Breadbin Meme lord: :0 BUT PAAAAATRIIIICK _

_ Pattycakes: NO. _

_ Bean: Geesh, being a little harsh? _

_ Pepe Wentz: Exactly! _

_ Pattycakes: if I'm not firm you'll walk all over me _

_ Pepe Wentz: trust me, you're firm enough ;) _

_ Breadbin: OML _

_ Jish: TMI PETE _

_ Pattycakes: really pete!? _

_ Pepe Wentz: sorry! Geez just trying to prove a point _

_ Bean: we got the point before you tried to prove it. Nasty! _

_ Breadbin: look who's talking you and Josh cuddle bet you do more ;) _

_ Jish: BRENDON NO _

_ Breadbin: BRENDON YES _

_ Pepe Wentz: ur awfully defensive josh... ;) _

_ Jish: No I'm not! _

_ Breadbin: yeah you are _

_ Pattycakes: You kinda are... _

_ Jish: NO. _

_ Bean: yes ;) _

I blushed bright red.

_ Pepe Wentz: :0 _

_ Breadbin: :0 _

_ Pattycakes: why ARE you being defensive? _

_ Bean: yeah why Josh? _

_ Jish: because! _

_ Breadbin: but whyyy? ;) _

I sighed before plugging my phone in and setting on on the nightstand.

"I'm going to bed..." Tyler giggled before pressing his lips to my cheek for a second.

"Goodnight, Jish." I rolled my eyes before gently touching the spot his lips touched. That was random, but… nice. Really nice. I smiled to myself while falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I smile so hard editing this everytime before posting because I just read it and I'm like HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO CUTE HOW DID I MAKE SOMETHING SO ADORABLE????? And yes I do include very plot-relevent parts through group chat, I love group chat fics idk if I'd write one cause it's kind of a challenge for me, but they're fun to read. My appreciation to authors of group chat fics!!!


	10. Neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOW I'm sorry that I'm a piece of crap who hasn't updated in a few days. I wanted to do one every day, but like idk I feel so awkward updating at my dad's house lol. So it may just end up being like every other week after this, sorry. But at least this one is decently long to make up for my absence!
> 
> Also there's some _fun_ stuff going on here, if you get my gist. Just like last time, I've separated where it gets sexual with little squiggly lines, so skip that if you'd like. I didn't do that to all of it though, since the beginning bit to that was mostly just like fluff and really funny and idk I thought it was too precious so yeah. Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I wrote this chapter while my family was driving to a casino. No one in my family gambles, we literally drive like an hour and a half just to go to the fricken buffet I wish I was joking but I'm not. And there's a bowling alley and arcade downstairs in this casino (since there's two we go to for the buffet) and sometimes we do that but not often since I only ever play guitar hero in the arcade and one time I played Pretty Handsome Awkward from The Used so many times my family was humming it for a week and HATED me. So now I just use data to go on tumblr and write fanfic during the drive and while we're there. Don't write fluff and walk at the same time that sucks

The next morning I woke up early to the sound of loud giggling. I rolled over to see Tyler filming me while laughing.

"What're you doin'?" I yawned. He held back his laughter 

"N-Nothing." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He smiled while typing on his phone.

"Uh- huh." I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and started going through the group chat from after I fell asleep. The most recent thing was a video sent by Tyler. 

"Don't play that!"

"Why not?" I smirked.

"Because-" he was cut off by the audio from the video.

" _... fuck yes- more-" _ I moaned in my sleep.

_ "Fuck- Tyler..." _ I stared up at Tyler horrified.

"I warned you." He laughed while blushing.

"I- I didn't know I..." I blushed bright red, my eyes still wide in horror.

"You didn't know what?" He smirked.

"Why would you record that!? And then send it to them!"

"I don't know. I thought it was funny at first, until you said my name."

" _ Dude! _ When you were doing that the other day, I didn't record you! I didn't even mention it!" He blushed harder.

"Wait,  _ what!?" _

"Yeah, that's right- you had a wet dream about me the other day."

"Oh..." I threw my phone to the other side of the bed as it started buzzing.

"So it seems there's something we need to address."

"Yeah, really. So what should we do? I mean obviously, I like you- you're really nice, and cute, and amazing-"

"And I like you. A lot." I smiled.

"So... is this the part where we kiss, and keep it to ourselves?" I shrugged.

"Once shouldn't hurt-"

" _ Once!?" _

"Yeah- once. Just to see if this could work." He sighed.

"Alright. I guess just once- for now."

"What, are you some sort of amazing kisser?"

"I don't know, I never kissed!"

"Well then- I hope it's good?" I smiled sheepishly while leaning in close. His lips met mine quickly. I threaded my fingers through his hair while my other hand trailed down his chest. He moaned softly, moving very stiffly. I pulled away slowly.

"What- that's it?" I laughed.

"Not unless you want it to be."

"If I just asked, what do you think?" I smirked.

"Okay then. We'll continue." I kissed him quickly, moving quickly. He moaned as I moved into his lap. He ran his hands under my shirt, wrapping around my shoulders. I slipped my shirt off while continuing the kiss, moving away only as long as needed. He pulled me closer as soon as my lips were on his again. I fell on top of him.

"Ow! Careful!"

"You're the one who pulled me on top of you so forcefully!" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"If I must..."

"Hey! I  _ know  _ you're liking this as much as I am!"

"Yeah, I am." I smiled while leaning on and kissing him. His hands wrapped around my waist, sliding up to my armpits. I broke away while giggling.

"What now!?"

"I'm ticklish there!" He laughed.

"Really? We stopped kissing because you're ticklish!?"

"Yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, noted." He cupped my jaw while kissing me. I moved down closer to him, bucking my hips into his. His eyes slid shut as he moaned loudly. I continued grinding into him while he dug his fingers into my shoulder blades. He slipped his tongue into my open mouth slowly. I tangled my tongue with his, moaning while taking in the taste. One of his hands moved away to inside his pants.

"Feel really good?" I asked out of breath.

"Mhm."

"I bet I can get it to feel better." I smirked while sliding my hand into his sweats. I started pumping around his hard cock while slipping my tongue in his mouth. His eyes rolled back while he moaned loudly. I trailed kisses down his cheek before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh- Josh-" He moaned.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Y-yeah. Really does..." I started pumping quicker while kissing down his neck.

"J-Josh? Feel like-"

"You can come." I smiled softly while gently kissing him as he started coming.

"J-Josh!" He groaned. Once he finished, I went into the bathroom to get a washcloth. I wiped my hand off and handed it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, clean up, and then get dressed. I have work later and we need to go to the art store before that."

"Why the art store?"

"To get you more paint? I told you we would yesterday." He nodded while heading to my closet.

"Is it alright if I wear some more of your clothes?" I chuckled.

"You don't have anything else, do you?" He shook his head.

"Fair enough." He started going through my clothes, deciding on a black shirt, skeleton sweater, and black skinny jeans.

"You've got some really spooky stuff, dude."

"What, too weird?" He snorted

"No, it's awesome!" He smiled while pulling the sweater on.

"Are you gonna be warm enough in that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I scoffed.

"Look outside- it's snowing!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay, just making sure you don't catch something."

"What, a chill? I'm so afraid." I laughed while changing into something warm.

"Whatever, it won't be my fault when you get sick."

"Yes it will, because you mentioned it."

"No it won't, because I warned you!"

"Alright. Can we go?" I sighed.

"Okay, let's get going."

 

After the drive into town, we finally found an crafting store and managed to find parking.

"Okay, I really have no clue about any of this stuff, so get whatever you want-  _ without  _ breaking the bank." He nodded.

"Got it. Anything that isn't too expensive."

"Exactly." We walked into the store and started looking around, Tyler grabbing a few different things already before we even reached the paint.

"What's all this?"

"Pastels, watercolor pencils, multimedia sketch paper, charcoals, and a calligraphy pen."

"We came in here for paint!"

"I know, but it's so cool!" I sighed.

"Put some of it back."

"But-"

"I'll choose what goes back if you don't. And I have no clue what half that stuff is." I smirked as he ran back and put the pen, pastels, and charcoals back.

"Happy?"

"Yes, because now we can get some paint." He nodded while going through and grabbing different colors.

"All good?"

"Yeah, if there's any other colors I didn't grab I should be able to mix them." I nodded.

"Alright, let's get going then. We can get lunch or something before I go to work." He smiled.

"Okay. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." I smiled back while we walked to the checkout. After paying, we walked back out into the snow.

"Look, Josh! There's a fair-thing set up!" Tyler pointed cheerfully at the Christmas village set up a few blocks away towards downtown.

"Geez, they have the village up already? It's not even thanksgiving yet- not for a few days."

"Whatever, Scrooge- let's go!"

"When I said lunch, I meant somewhere inside. I don't wanna be out here in the cold!" He pouted.

"Please? It looks so cool!"

"Of course it's cool, it's  _ snowing _ . It has to be cold to snow." He rolled his eyes.

"Smartass. I'll go without you if I have to..."

"Wait!" I sighed. "Let me put the bag in the car, and then we'll go." He smiled while cheering.

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes while walking with him.

"I think the coffee shop I work at is a part of it this year." I groaned.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's snowing! And cold! I do  _ not _ want to work outside in the cold!" He laughed.

"And you said I would get cold."

"I don't like the cold."

"I do- better for cuddling." He smiled while leaning into me.

"The only good thing about the flipping cold..." He laughed.

"Hey look- ice rink!" He smiled while pulling me along.

"But that's even colder than out here!" I whined.

"You big baby, it's fun!" He dragged me into the line with him.

"I hope you're happy. If I fall on my ass, I'm blaming you."

"Why me? It's not my fault if you can't skate!"

"Yeah it is! Because you dragged me here!"

"Can you really not ice skate?"

"Hey, I can ice skate! Kinda."

"'Kinda'?"

"Yeah, I kinda can." He rolled his eyes while we got skates.

"Well it's too late to back out now."

"Don't remind me." I grumbled while lacing them on. He pulled me along with him on the ice.

"You can hold on to me if you want." I linked my arm with one of his as he started gliding around.

"Where did you even learn to ice skate?" He shrugged.

"The mall. It was always something fun my family did around the holidays."

"Your mall had an ice rink inside of it!?"

"Not inside! In the parking lot. Imagine how big the mall would have to be to have an ice rink inside of it."

"It would probably be huge."

"Yeah." He smiled. We skated around a few more times before suddenly let go of me.

"What are you doing!?" He giggled and skated off.

"I bet you can't catch me!" I huffed while skating after him.

"Get back here! I'm gonna fall on my face!"

"I doubt it!" He glided backwards past me.

"How are you doing that!?"

"Doing what?"

"Going backwards!" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I just am." I rolled my eyes.

"Show-off..." I grabbed his hand when he skated past me.

"There! Got you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I let you get me."

"And why would you do that?”

"To not hurt your pride too much." I snorted.

"Whatever." He started twirling around me as they started playing music.

"I love this song!"

"What, you can dance on ice too?"

"No! I wish though, that would be awesome!"

"Well, why don't we try it?" I smiled while spinning around with him. He smiled back.

"See? You can ice skate." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I just said that because it's too cold here." He huffed.

"It's not that cold! Honestly, you make it sound like anything cooler than seventy is below freezing!"

"Well that's when it starts getting cold! And it's gotta be like thirty out here. It's really cold."

"Alright, wimp. We can go get lunch now if you want."

"But this is fun! Can't we stay a little longer?" I whined.

"You didn't even want to in the first place!"

"Well now I do!" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. We can stay." I smiled while spinning him around. He giggled. We continued skating for about twenty minutes before we decided to get lunch.

 

"So where should we go for lunch?" He shrugged.

"That's really helpful." He scoffed.

"I don't know, pizza. Better?"

"Yeah. There's a really good place across the street from where I work."

"Good, I'm freezing."

"I told you, didn't I? It's cold out here!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You told me so. Now hurry up! I'm cold!" I took off my sweater and put it on him, balling my fists in the ends of my longsleeves.

"How about now?" He smiled.

"Better." I smiled back while we walked to the pizza shop. We sat at one of the tables after ordering.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple!" Brendon shouted across the restaurant. Tyler laughed while I groaned.

"We're not dating, Brendon!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He sat down next to Tyler.

"But he's wearing your jacket!"

"Yeah, because he got cold!"

"But that's totally a boyfriend thing to do! Besides, I figured you guys would after figuring out whatever was going on before." He laughed while going on his phone.

"If you play that here, I swear to God Brendon-" I blushed.

"You've seen it?"

"Well I did send it on the group chat."

"Yeah- that reminds me." He started texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Pete he owes me money."

"Stop betting on our relationship!" Tyler laughed.

"So what? Let them- it doesn't affect us."

"Yeah it does! Because Pete is going to come after us about why he lost money over someone's assumption! I don't want Pete after me!"

"Well then it's their fault- assume says 'make an ass out of you and me' in the spelling, so they can lose or earn money by being assholes. That's just them being assholes, and it'll be their fault when they lose money from it."

"Dude, I'm right here! And I'm not an asshole!" Brendon whined.

"Yeah, you kind of are." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're just jealous 'cause you know I've got a great asshole." He smirked while I blushed.

"It's been months! Let it go!"

"It hasn't been months! Maybe one or two, but not as many as you're making it sound like!"

"It's still been long enough to move on!"

"He's got a point, Brendon. Besides, it's not like you're the last person he's had sex with." He winked as Brendon's eyes widened.

"You guys actually-?" Tyler scoffed.

"No. Well... in his sleep." He giggled.

"You two are the worst." I huffed.

"Well we can't help it if you're the one doing all this to yourself." Brendon laughed.

"Man, you are  _ savage!" _ He high fived Tyler across the table.

"Yep- definitely the worst." I sighed.

"Aw, don't feel bad- you're surrounded by your two favorite people!" Brendon smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Won't be for much longer though, because I have to work in the fricking snow..."

"Since when?"

"Since Jenna got a booth for the shop in the village."

"Well how long until you have to go to work? So I can give you your jacket back."

"No, keep it. I don't know what you're going to be doing while I'm working, and I want to make sure you don't get cold again." Tyler smiled.

"And you're sure you two aren't dating?" Brendon asked.

" _ Yes, _ Brendon. We're  _ not _ dating."

"Okay, geez. You guys just really seem like it."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying." A waitress brought back out orders.

"Well it makes sense. From what I've heard, you don't go out much. And then all of a sudden I appear- it was probably bound to happen." Tyler shrugged while starting to eat.

"Whatever."

"Hey, why didn't I get anything?" Brendon whined.

"Because you got here after we ordered." I replied between bites. Tyler cringed.

"Dude, seriously!? Swallow before you talk!" Brendon started giggling.

"No homo." I face-palmed.

"Dude, we're all some form of gay. There is no such thing as 'no homo' around us."

"Besides, for all you know I could've meant homo." Tyler smirked.

"You're not helping!"

"What? I thought I was!" He stared back faking innocence and surprise. I rolled my eyes.  


"No, all you're doing is giving him even more reason to think we're dating!"

"And that's not helping?"

"No! It's not!" He smiled.

"Well then I'll stop. If you stop talking with your mouth full of food."

"You make it sound like that's hard!" He shrugged.

"Well for someone as obnoxious as you, it probably is."

"Hey, I thought we already said I'm not!" I complained after taking a bite. He smirked.

"You're not. One thing you are though is a tease. Worst. Thing. Ever." Brendon started laughing as I blushed.

"I am not! Would you stop that!?"

"Then don't talk with your mouth full of food!"

"It's not even that bad! You can't hear me chewing at least like you!"

"But at least you're not looking into my mouth at half- eaten food! That's disgusting!  _ And _ it sounds gross too!"

"Does it really bother you that much?"

" _ Yes!" _ I huffed.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop."

"Dude, you're doing it right now." Brendon laughed. I groaned.

"Yeah. Much like you in bed this morning, you just can't stop." He smirked.

"Stop that! It's not funny."

"Yeah, it's hilarious!" Brendon laughed. I huffed.

"I have ten minutes before I have to go to work, and  _ this  _ is how you want to spend it?"

"Don't say it like that! You could be at work now!" Brendon pouted.

"Yeah, in the snow." Tyler commented. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate the snow."

"We can tell. Especially with how you were complaining on the ice rink."

"You got him to go ice-skating with you!? Not fair- I've been trying for three years!"

"Well, I guess you just weren't convincing enough."

"How I was not convincing!? One time I promised ice cream after!"

"If I said it was too cold to ice skate, how does ice cream make it better!?"

"Because it tastes good! Man, whatever. You're just making it seem even more like you two are dating."

"Yeah, you're really not helping yourself now." Tyler laughed slightly.

"Whatever. I have to go to work now anyways." I huffed while standing up.

"Okay, see you later!" Brendon waved.

"Here, you might need this." Tyler handed my my jacket back while following me.

"I already said keep it. You need it more than I do." He scoffed.

"You're working outside. All I'm going to be doing is probably ice skate again, or people-watch."

"If you're ice-skating, you need it! It's cold over there!"

"Fine, I'll keep the jacket."

"Yeah. Besides, it looks better on you." I smiled while walking over to the coffee shop, seeing the stand swarmed by people.

 

"Hey, Josh! Glad you made it!" Jenna smiled relieved .

"Looks like I made it just in time, too. You could've called me in early."

"No, it's alright. It wasn't that busy before."

"Okay. Well then, I guess we better start working then."

"Yeah, no kidding." She started taking orders while I made them. The crowd dissipated soon after.

"How are you not cold!? It's snowing outside, and you're not even wearing a jacket!" She commented while handing me something warm to drink.

"Oh, I gave it to Tyler. He was only wearing a light jacket and started complaining about being cold."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, he's the guy I was telling you about the other day."

"Oh, your roommate!"

"Yeah. He wanted to go ice-skating, and then got cold after." 

"I thought you hated ice-skating."

"I do. But he dragged me along with him."

"Oh. Was it as bad as you always make it out to be?" She smiled.

"Not really, actually. It was kinda fun."

"See! We've all been trying to convince you that for so long!"

"Yeah, I get it. I don't know if I'd do it again, but-"

"You would for him?" I smiled.

"Yeah. In a heartbeat."

"You two seem like a really cute couple. Maybe we could do a double-date or something?" She smiled.

"We're not dating! But that's not a no to hanging out, I think he'd like you and Debby." Her smile grew.

"Well bring him by! Where is he, anyways?"

"He said he was probably gonna ice-skate again." I looked over at the rink to see if he was there.

"Is he there?"

"Yeah I think I see him." She looked over.

"Is that him? The one spinning around all the little kids?" I looked where she was pointing and chuckled.

"That's him."

"Aw, he's so sweet! Looks like he's having a blast." She smiled.

"Yeah, he really looks great."

"What was that?" She chuckled.

"He really looks like he's having fun." She rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Right. Well when he's not busy you should bring him over, I'd love to meet him." I smiled.

"Alright, will do."

"Is he wearing that one jacket you got for Halloween so you wouldn't have to wear an actual costume?"

"Yeah, under the one I gave him."

"He's not wearing any other jacket..." I looked over and saw my jacket on top the shoe storage by the skate rental.

"Why isn't he- he's going to get sick!" She started laughing.

"Well I'm closing up if you'd like to go scold him."

"Gladly, thanks Jenna."

"No problem. See you two later!" She smiled. I walked over to the ice rink, wrapping my hands in the end of my sleeves.

 

"Tyler! What do you think you're doing!?" He looked over and waved. I groaned and sat on one of the benches with my arms wrapped around me, watching him skate around. He spun around different couples, and played along with some of the kids. After a while their parents came and told him off, but I guess that just shows how it was too much like a Disney movie. He skated over after a while and smiled before leaving the rink.

"Hey Josh! How was work?"

"It was good. Really busy at first though." I smiled.

"Are you cold? Your jacket's over there."

"Yeah, I saw that. I thought I told you to wear it so you wouldn't get sick?" He shrugged.

"It was heavy, and I couldn't skate as fast with it on."

"Well it's heavy so you stay warm!" He laughed slightly.

"Then you wear it. I'm honestly not that cold, and you're over here shaking." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I gave it to you. You wear it."

"Fine, I'll wear the jacket. If you let me cuddle with you when we get home?" He smiled.

"Like I would say no to that anyways. But I will if I have to." He ran over and put the jacket back on before returning the skates and putting his shoes on.

"How do you wear something so bulky!?"

"Comfortably, because it's warm."

"Then why do  _ I _ have to wear it!?  _ You're _ the one who's cold!" I laughed slightly while we walked to the car.

"Because I told you to. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm not gonna get sick if I take it off!"

"Well we don't know that for certain. Besides, I'm cuddling you when we get home, remember?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you can stick it out until we get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I really hate ice-skating since I suck at it. Like, I suck at walking on normal ground in regular shoes, let me just balance on knives while sliding on ground that if it broke under me I could freeze to death! Great idea... I would only ever go ice-skating if something similar to this happened to me tbh. I'd rather just watch hockey since they can ice skate and then it's also pretty awesome. I don't watch a lot of sports, just hockey and sometimes soccer lol


	11. Dix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOW I'm so sorry I said I would update every other week like once daily and yet here I am, not doing that. I feel like trash but whatever. It's been a rough few days for me lmao and not even because of school I'm actually doing good, I'm just a depressed mess at this point who has anxiety about social events weeks in advance apparently. Whatever I felt really down so I wrote really cute sick care fluff to try and cheer me up and it did a little! And that's what this is and oh my lordy it's pretty precious like I wish this happened to me when I got sick. Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story: I had to go with my sister to her post-season dinner for golf and I don't do any sports at all and it was weird. So I was already sitting there awkwardly just wanting to be home so I can draw and then when one of the people got there apparently her dad is my English teacher and that's how I ended up at a Mexican restaurant sitting two seats down from my English teacher while people tried to talk to me about a choir concert I ditched because I freaked out a little (or a lot I mean what does panic attacks and other weird and possibly reasons for psychotherapy qualify as) a few days before. I hate crowds so much
> 
> Also if anyone wants a music recommendation: This Wild Life. Just all their songs. All of them. Just started listening to them on Monday and I'm so fucking in love it's like so good I haven't heard their newest album Low Tides yet whoops but Clouded is AMAZING like on my scale for both lyrics and music they're pretty high up. Not as high as TOP because they're like oH MY GOD, but they're _really_ high up like idk it might be just cause I also have an obsession with Dashboard Confessional and their older stuff is really acoustic like This Wild Life. Just yeah... sorry for the rambling I love music

When I pulled up to my apartment, I looked over to see Tyler fast asleep. I giggled and started poking him.

"Tyler. Wake up, we're here." He groaned before yawning.

"Can't we just magically teleport into bed?"

"No, I'm not going to carry you." He groaned again while undoing the seatbelt and getting out of the car. He went into the back and grabbed the bag from the art store before following me inside. He immediately threw my jacket off onto the couch before going into my room.

"Finally! Bring on the cuddles!" I laughed slightly and followed him back. I pulled some pajamas out of my dresser to change into, tossing him a pair of sweats. After changing, we both got into bed. He snuggled into my chest while I wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight, Ty." I kissed his forehead.

"Night, Josh." He yawned while cuddling closer.

 

"Josh. Josh, wake up." Tyler whispered while poking me.

"Hm?" I groaned before coughing.

"You were coughing a lot."

"Sorry." I choked out while getting up to get some water. I got back into bed and pulled the covers over me while moving close to him.

"Dude, you're really warm."

"No, I'm cold. How are you not freezing, it's so cold!" He sighed.

"No, you  _ feel _ warm. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah-" I was interrupted by a sneeze. "Never better." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't buy it."

"I'm fine! Go back to bed!"

"Right. Do you have a thermometer?"

"I think so, in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." He got up to go check.

"No, wait!" I started coughing again. "You're keeping me warm!"

"I'm only going to be up for two minutes or so. Besides, there's all sorts of blankets on your bed." I sighed and curled up under the blankets. I yawned and closed my eyes after a few moments, hoping to go back to sleep.

"Open your mouth real quick." I groaned before doing what Tyler asked. He stuck the thermometer under my tongue.

"I was almost asleep."

"Sorry, just wanna be sure you're not running a fever."

"But I'm fine!"

"Stay still, you'll mess up the reading. And you were practically coughing your lungs out while you were asleep." I sneezed, making the thermometer fall out.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, we'll just try again. Or I can go find a rectal thermometer." I shook my head while he laughed.

"Not necessary." I stuck my tongue out for him to put the thermometer under. After a few moments it started beeping. He looked at the little screen on it while pressing a hand to my forehead.

"You a have a fever. 103.6."

"So...?"

"So you're going to put a sweatshirt on and lay in bed."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I grabbed a baggy sweater and pulled it on before laying back in bed, snuggling close to Tyler.

"Now we can go back to bed." He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and closed my eyes, coughing into my elbow once more before falling asleep.

 

I woke up later to the sound of my alarm. I groaned while coughing and turned it off. Tyler pulled me back towards him into bed.

"Don't you think about getting out of bed."

"But I'm- fine!" My voice came out hoarse while I continued coughing.

"You're still coughing a lot. And it's only been three hours since I took your temperature, so I guarantee it hasn't gone down that much."

"I'm sure it's down enough. I have to go to work!"

" _ No _ ."

"Tyler, I'm fine!" I started coughing again, sniffling after.

"Well let me take your temperature again, just to be sure." He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the thermometer. I stuck my tongue out for him to put the thermometer under.

"Don't sneeze it out this time." He giggled. I rolled my eyes while waiting for it to take a reading. After a few moments it beeped. Tyler took it out and looked at it.

"Nope. You're staying in bed today."

"Oh  _ come on!  _ Why am I the one who got sick!? I wore a jacket and made sure you didn't get sick!"

"You didn't wear a jacket, you gave it to me! You were so concerned about me getting sick, you made yourself sick." I huffed before sneezing. He giggled while handing me a box of tissues.

"Bless you."

"Thanks..." I blew my nose into one of the tissues before sighing and laying back in bed.

"I don't think I can go to work like this."

"You think? Just stay in bed today. Do you have any medicine you could take?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten sick in so long I don't usually buy that stuff." He huffed.

"I'm going to go check, and if not I'll ask someone in the group chat."

"I'm pretty sure the only one who's going to give you a normal answer is Patrick." I replied before coughing again.

"Well, it's someone at least." He got up and walked into the bathroom, coming back with a bottle.

"Luckily, you do have some. And it also had fever reducer in it, so that's one less medecine you have to take." He smiled. I groaned.

"That stuff is going to taste like crap!"

"Yes, but it will help. Now open up." He came over with a little cup filled with some of the cold medicine. I shook my head while sneezing.

"No way!"

"Josh! If you don't take it, you won't feel better. Now come on, open up before I make you."

"No!" I shifted away as he moved closer.

" _ Josh!"  _ He carefully moved closer. 

"Dude, it's- gross!" I choked out between coughs.

"Stop moving so much, you'll make your cough worse!"

"Then don't make me take the medicine." He huffed while cuddling with me.

"Fine."

"Good." I smiled and wrapped my arm around him. He smiled back while looking up at me.

"Gotcha!" He forced my mouth open and poured the medicine in. I gagged while swallowing it.

"That was so unfair! You tricked me!" I pouted.

"Well I needed you to take the medicine somehow! You need it to get better!"

"No I don't! It's just some way for you to torture me while I'm already weak!" He smirked.

"Well, you're already coughing a lot less, so I'd say the torture is working." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it's still horrible."

"Oh yes, the horrors of drinking half a tablespoon of gross liquid that makes you feel better. Truly a shame."

"Jerk." I bundled myself in all the blankets before rolling away, stifling a cough in my elbow.

"Hey! Now I'm cold!" He whined.

"Well you're the one adding insult to injury!"

"What, the sickness you caused to yourself by not wearing a jacket? I tried giving it back to you so you'd stay warm." I huffed.

"Well you-"

"Didn't wear it because I wasn't cold? Jackets are only meant for when you're cold, which means  _ you _ should've worn it because you're the one who was cold." I groaned while coughing.

"Well I don't want to get you sick anyways."

"So you took the blankets away, leaving me cold and more susceptible for being sick?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Fine..." He smiled while cuddling with me.

"Yay, cuddles!"

"You really like cuddles, don't you?" I smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Besides, you give the best cuddles."

"Oh? How are my cuddles superior?"

"Because! You're always so warm, and when you hug me from behind while cuddling, it's perfect. And you have really soft skin that feels awesome when you do."

"So you like it when I hug you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it just feels special. And safe." He smiled back while burying himself in my chest.

"Well I'm glad to make you feel safe." My smile grew while I yawned.

"Go back to sleep." He giggled.

"Why? Is it another one of those things that's supposed to help?"

"Yes, so do it. Because you need to get better."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to get some sleep."

"Good." He smiled while I relaxed and closed my eyes, coughing occasionally until I fell asleep.

 

"Hey, Josh, wake up." Tyler said while nudging my shoulder. I groaned before rolling over to face him.

"I made soup for you. It's from a can, because I can't really cook, but it'll help." He smiled while holding a bowl.

"'M not hungry... Wanna sleep..."

"You have to eat something, please? Just a little, you only have to eat a little bit." I sighed while sitting up.

"Fine, just a little bit." He lit up while holding onto the bowl for me.

"It's tomato. And it has goldfish crackers in it, because Patrick said that it was good that way." I smiled.

"Okay, it sounds good." I took the spoon from him and started eating a little.

"So how do you feel now? Do you need more medicine? I can take your temperature again after you eat." I laughed slightly.

"Slow down, one thing at a time."

"I'm just making sure you get better."

"I know, and you're doing a really good job at it." He smiled while I continued eating.

"Thanks. This is my first time caring for someone, and not the other way around." I smiled.

"Well you're doing really good."

"I did learn from an expert." I continued eating.

"Who, your mom?"

"No, you. You're very good at taking care of other people. And cats." He smiled at Spooky Jim as he jumped on to the end of the bed.

"I guess so. I never really thought about it." After a few more spoonfuls, I laid back down.

"All done?"

"Yeah."

"Well you ate half. It'd be better if you ate more, but that's still good. I'm gonna take your temperature again, alright?" I nodded while pulling my sweater off before pulling the blankets back over me. He came back with the thermometer.

"Why did you take the sweater off? Aren't you cold?"

"No, it's kinda hot in here." He nodded.

"Alright, open up." He placed the thermometer in my mouth. It beeped after a few moments. He took it out and looked at the little screen.

"Well you still have a fever, but your temperature is finally under 100."

"That's a good thing?"

"Yep, it means you should be better tomorrow." He smiled.

"Good. I can't stand lying around." He giggled.

"What's wrong with laying around all day? I could lay with you, would that help?" I smiled.

"If you want to, I wouldn't be against it." He curled up beside me, beaming up at me.

"I could never refuse such an offer!" I laughed slightly while hugging him closely.

"I'm probably going to end up sleeping again." He tangled our legs together.

"Which is good, you need to rest." He kissed under my jawline.

"What was that for?" I smiled.

"Kisses make everything better. Now get some sleep." He smiled. I smiled back while cuddling him closer. My eyes fell shut soon after.

 

I woke up later coughing again. I groaned while pulling the sweater back on to stop the shivers I felt. I looked over to see Tyler gone from the bed.

"Tyler?" I wrapped a few blankets around myself before getting up to search the apartment.

"I'm over here." He walked over from the front room.

"I don't feel so good again..." He smiled softly while leading me to the couch.

"Well here- how about you lay down and I'll see if you have any tea to make. Tea always helps, and it'll get the taste out after you take some more medicine." I groaned.

"Again?! I thought it was only once!" I started coughing again after holding it in while talking.

"No, you gotta take it again just to be sure. And if you don't get better soon it'll be pills from the doctor."

"But I don't have to taste the pills at least!" He walked over with a steaming mug and a little plastic cup filled with purplish liquid.

"Here, drink up. The tea is chamomile, since it'll help you sleep." I reached over for the mug. He pulled it away and handed the little cup.

"Hey, you said to drink it!"

"Yeah,  _ after _ he medicine. Icky stuff first." I groaned before taking the cup from him and downing its contents. He smiled and handed me the mug before sitting on the ground in front of the couch.

"I can move over if you want."

"No, you lay there. Besides, if I'm on the floor, Spooky Jim might come over here for me to pet him." I laughed before coughing.

"If you insist." He smiled up at me while I took a sip from the tea.

"Good?"

"Mm-hm. Don't let Patrick hear this, but it might be better than his."

"So Patrick makes good tea then?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He loves tea, so he knows how to make it good." He smiled fondly.

"Well it seems he might have some competition now, since I worked in a tea shop during high school."

"You mean a cafe?" They sell tea at those."

"No, an actual tea shop. We lived in L.A. then, and it was in the China Town over there. The owner was a really nice older lady. She actually taught me how to draw a lot of the symbols they use."

"That sounds so cool." He smiled.

"Yeah, she was like family to me..."

"So L.A.? You're quite a ways from home." He shook his head.

"No we were only there for a few months for my dad's job. Home was in Columbus."

"That's still pretty far."

"Yeah, I wanted to see something new. Didn't quite go as planned, but now it's going better than before." He smiled slightly.

"I grew up in Columbus too. But after a while, home just didn't feel like home anymore."

"Exactly." He smiled. I smiled back while reaching over and holding on to his hand.

"What are you doing?" He blushed while smiling.

"Holding your hand. It's not like I'm getting you sick." He shrugged.

"I guess that's true. You don't really sound all that sick anymore though, which is good. I'll check your temperature later."

"Why not now?" He scoffed.

"Because we're holding hands."

"Fair enough." I smiled. He smiled back.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, it might help."

"Is sleep like really amazing for when you're sick or something ? Because you keep saying that." He giggled.

"Yeah, it is. Gives your body a chance to fix itself from being sick."

"Okay, point taken. I'll try to go to sleep." I smiled while curling up, moving our intertwined hands close to my chest before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I WRITE DUDE SO MUCH??? Like why?? I say dude and like way too much when I talk and it's bleeding into my writing and UGH NO!!! At least I can filter bruhski out of my writing or bro-slice because I say those quite a bit too. I'm so weird!


	12. Onze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lordy I'm sorry for being the most inconsistent piece of crap when it comes to updating like I thought I was gonna put one chapter a day up every other week and wow that is not happening because I'm getting bad again. But I'm pushing through so PLEASE try to be patient with me! I've just been so stressed and shit lately but I haven't forgotten this I promise.
> 
> So for warnings there's like some mentions of homophobia closer to the beginning, but it's not like graphic it's just like brief mentioning because I hate talking about it so much I honest to god think that there's nothing more disgusting than the hatred of people based off something they can't fucking change like their skin color, sexual orientation/gender, or their mental makeup. But yeah rant over. Other warning is smut but like actual sex smut ~~like wow so many of my stories have these boys getting more than I probably ever will in my lifetime~~ and like the other scenes it's separated with squiggly lines so feel free to skip it if you'd like! Other than that I hope you enjoy guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha now I'm officially googling the chapter titles because I only remembered up to 11 in french since I haven't taken that class since freshman year so it's been a while. So if they start looking like wrong or something that's why and if you know french and see it's wrong feel free to correct me!

"Ugh, Josh!" Tyler yelled, waking me up.

"What? I was asleep!" I groaned.

"Well you just rolled on top of me!" He pushed me off.

"Ow- hey!" I yelled before dropping on to the floor.

"Sorry, but you were crushing me." I rolled my eyes.

"How can I crush you if I'm not fat?"

"You have muscle? And lots of it." He stared down at my stomach where my shirt rolled up. I giggled while flexing.

"You like it, don't you?" I teased.

"N-No- I mean, it's really attractive, like  _ really _ attractive, but-"

"You  _ so _ got the hots for me, dude!" I laughed.

"I do not! That would mean I'm gay."

"Or bi or pan. Besides, what's so bad about that? I'm bisexual." He shrugged.

"It's not bad. For you, or anyone else. But for me, it's-"

"Your family's homophobic, aren't they?" I asked genuinely, slightly concerned for his upbringing.  


"No! They're not afraid of it. They just really don't like it."

"That's what I mean by homophobic. But you don't seem to be."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just how you are. It'd be stupid to be angry about something that's just a part of you." I nodded.

"Exactly. No offense to your family, but homophobes are assholes." He laughed slightly.

"Yeah. They kinda are that though- well, my parents are. My brother's and sister aren't."

"What, homophobes?"

"No, assholes. They thought I was gay when I started drawing you, and cut me off."

"So that's how you ended up in a druggie's apartment." I thought aloud in realization.  


"I already told you, he was the pastor's son." He countered.  


"Yeah, because that makes him perfect..."

"Well no, nobody's perfect. But he's-"

"'Holier than thou?' Did it ever occur to you that if nobody's perfect and we're all sinners, than nobody is better than anyone else because of their family?" I cut him off.  


"...Yeah. No one would hear me out though, they just told me to sit down."

"Oh. Well, he's a druggie, and you think I'm hot." I smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"If I say yes, will you stop rolling your stomach like that?" I giggled.

"Why? Is it turning you on?" He blushed.

"No." I faked a pout.

"Damn it, have to try something else then."

"Don't you even think about it, you're sick!" He whined.  


"Well, I haven't coughed once, I don't feel really cold or hot, and I don't feel like I just body-slammed a wall. So how about we check my temperature and really see if I'm still sick." He rolled his eyes before getting up.

"If you're magically all better just because of this, I swear..."

"It'll be because of your loving care. You did such a good job, I think we can be confident in saying I'm all better." I smiled sweetly. He scoffed.

"Brendon definitely wasn't lying when he called you a flirt."

"What did he say about me!?" I stood up dramatically to follow him.  


"Relax, he just called you a flirt." He walked back out with the thermometer while I sat down on the couch.  


"I guess that's true..." I pouted while he put the thermometer in my mouth.

"You guess? You just tried to flirt your way out of checking your temperature!"

"I was not flirting, I was sweet-talking!" I argued.  


"What's the difference!?" He took the thermometer out after it beeped.

"So what's the verdict?" He sighed before tossing it aside.

"I really hate it when your right..." I cheered while sitting up.

"Well think of it this way- you don't have to hide your boner." I smirked while he blushed.

"Wha- I'm not!"

"Well, unless you stuck the thermometer in your pants..." I snickered.  


"I didn't do that either! It's not a thermometer, and it's not a boner!" He huffed.

"So then it won't matter if I do this, will it?" I kept eye contact with him while palming the tent in his pants.

"N-No, no problem-" his voice cracked. I smirked, seeing his eyes slide shut in pleasure.

"Then you won't mind this either, right?" I moved my hand up and started pulling at the waistband of his sweats.

"No..." He locked eyes with me, his dilated pupils practically dripping with lust.

"Oh. I guess you really don't then." I smiled and moved away and sat back on the couch.

"Josh,  _ don't." _ He glared over at me.

"Don't what?" He crawled over on top of me.

"Don't you dare tease me and think it's funny."

"It's not funny anymore, is it? Maybe you shouldn't make jokes about it like you did yesterday." I smiled satisfied that I had proved my point.  


"Then don't chew with your mouth open." He moved closer, tightening his grip on my shoulders.

"Then don't act so cute when you're annoyed." He slammed his lips into mine feverishly. I met his pace while bucking my hips up to meet his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, god, Josh- bedroom." He picked me up and carried me off. I wrapped my legs around his waist while threading my fingers through his hair. He dropped me on to the bed before situating himself on top of me.

" _ Never _ tease me again, got it?" He said breathily by my ear before biting on my earlobe.

"Oh God- yes, okay,  _ yes!" _

"That's good, baby. Do you know what you can do to make up for doing it before?" He said sweetly, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger while grinding into me.

"W-What can I-  _ fuck _ \- do?" 

"Let me have my way with you. A little 'get well soon' present." He smirked.

"Please,  _ please _ do that- please." I moaned.

"You are  _ so hot  _ when you beg for it. Take your clothes off." He purred. I stripped quickly, trying to ignore his fingers trailing down my chest.

"Good. You're so beautiful..." He brought my face up to his, kissing me gently while he undressed himself. He gradually started getting rougher, eagerly swallowing the sounds of my moans. His lips trailed down to my stomach, biting at the soft flesh.

"Ah! Fuck!" I cried as his tongue teased the sensitive spots.

"It's not fun being on the other end, is it?"

"N-No-, it isn't. It's really not." He licked a stripe down my stomach, stopping right above my waist. I wriggled under him, groaning as he moved around my hard-on to my legs.

"T-Tyler!" I whined. He bit down on the inside of my thigh.

"Revenge is sweet..." He started trailing kisses up my body, stopping on my chest.

"God Tyler, p-please touch me!" I cried.

"I already am. I'm touching your chest." He smirked, sucking dark marks across while keeping one of his knees in between my legs, rubbing it into my dick.

"Tyler,  _ please _ ! Just fuck me already!"

"Hm. I don't know... It's pretty fun to tease you, and see you quivering under me..."

" _ Please! _ I-I'll do anything, just fuck me!" He smirked.

"I did say 'my way', didn't I?" He licked the shaft of my dick, causing me to moan and shiver.

"Y-Yeah-  _ oh God, please!" _ I begged. He sighed.

"Alright. It did feel so good again when you did it to me the other day..." He wrapped his hand around me and started pumping. I rolled my head back while moaning.

"Oh fuck,  _ yes _ ! Finally!" He stopped quickly.

"Hey- I don't have to do this. I'm doing it to help you feel better after being sick. You  _ do _ want to feel better, right?" He grabbed on tightly. I nodded, soft whimpers escaping my mouth.

"Then we'll do things my way, got it?" I nodded again.

"Nuh-uh, you have to say it so I know you're okay with it." His eyes were filled with lust, but gentle with concern.

"Okay! Yes- just please do something, it's really starting to hurt now." He nodded, slicking his hand with his spit.

"Good." He started pumping again, while he slicked down his other hand, sucking on each of his long fingers.

"T-Tyler?" He smiled mischievously before spreading my legs apart. He pushed one of his fingers into my entrance, making every hair in my body stand on edge.

"Ah!" 

"Feeling good yet?" He moved closer, moving his finger further inside.

"Oh- fuck- yes!" He inserted another finger, making me moan louder.

"Oh god!" He started scissoring them, stretching my entrance enough to fit his dick inside me. 

"You are so hot right now, it's driving me insane." He ran his other hand through my tangled hair before pulling his fingers out. I whined, causing him to giggle.

"Relax, you big baby. I'm not done yet. Where are your condoms at?"

"Night stand. There should be lube in there too." He nodded, grabbing each from there and prepping himself. I squirmed, trying not to be too impatient while still trying to get some friction.

"Alright, you can stop moving now." He placed his hands on my shoulders, causing me to stop.

"S-Sorry." He ran his hands down my back, making me shiver. They stopped at my hips, resting there as he slowly thrusted inside me. I clenched my hands into fists while screaming into a pillow.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Just not used to you yet." I panted. He nodded while slowly kissing down my neck, biting at the crook.

"O-Oh my go-god, I'm going to come right now if you keep doing that." He tsked.

"I haven't even moved yet." He pulled out before thrusting back into me full force. I cried out, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. He continued thrusting in and out of me, keeping a quick rhythm. He slammed into me, hitting my prostate hard.

"Oh fuck- right there!" I moaned loudly. He smirked, continuing to aim his thrusts there.

"Tyler, I-I'm close- I'm gonna come!" I shouted while coming, my back arched and my head rolled back. He moaned while releasing his load inside me, pulling out once he was finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that felt good… Especially for the first time." He panted, laying down next to me.

"Yeah, I'll say. Best 'get well' present ever." He giggled.

"Should we clean up?"

"Yeah, but I'm way too tired for that now." He rolled his eyes.

"You've been sleeping on and off all day. How are you tired?" He yawned.

"Same reason as you- damn good sex. Seems like someone’s been trying to learn through watching more porn." He laughed slightly while curling up beside me, playfully smacking me.

"That sounds right. Let's just sleep and clean up later..." He yawned again while snuggling into my chest.

"My thoughts exactly." I wrapped my arms around him before closing my eyes. I heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep right before I went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this problem where I start more stories when writing others and end up never finishing anything I used to not do this why am I like this. So I might put some of those up too but not yet I'm gonna try and finish this and my other one I'm currently working on called Another Road Redefined. But yeah so when I'm not wallowing in self-loathing or trying to art I'm writing and this is probably why I have a low grade in the only class I'm allowed to use my phone in since I 'take digital notes on my phone' in that class and for some reason the teacher buys that I don't even trust myself or any high schooler why he trusts me I'll never know


	13. Douze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow geez I'm about as inconsistent as anything possible. Anyways, happy thanksgiving for anyone who celebrates it! I personally think it's a dumbass excuse to eat your weight in food and have drunk and sober relatives sass you about your life choices, but that might just be me through my experiences with it. I don't like thanksgiving too much lmao, which is funny since I just wrote a thanksgiving scene for next chapter (spoiler alert so sorry). Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact people at school tell me I'm white like ALL THE TIME like wow tell me something I don't know when my arms look clearer after having a period of good days you can see my veins through my skin I thought that meant I was purple! So as you can tell from that I'm fed up and started telling everyone I've only been this white "after the accident..." and when they ask about it I describe a brutal accident involving sexual assault that turned me into a vampire. So in conclusion I've wasted my time I could've been updating by being a bad person

I woke up later to the sound of my alarm. I huffed and rolled over to turn it off. Tyler groaned.

"Shut that damn thing up, I wanna sleep!" I giggled.

"I know." I looked over to see countless notifications from the group chat.

"Oh no..."

"What now?" He sighed.

"The group chat." He groaned.

“ _ Please  _ don’t tell me that they’re talking about us.” I tapped the most recent notification from it.

“Uh-huh, I think it’s us.” He groaned.

_  Pepe Wentz: omg so which one of them was topping _

_  Pattycakes: I told you already, I didn’t go in! I didn’t want to see whatever was going on in there! _

_  Jish: What are you talking about? Brendon get a new “friend”? _

_  Beebo: Hell no, man! Not yet anyways _

_  Bean: So then… who? _

_  Pepe Wentz: Jesus you guys really need to stop playing _

_  Jish: We’re not! _

_  Pattycakes: Then what exactly was happening over there when I went to see how Tyler was doing taking care of you? _

_  Beebo: Yeah cause your stubborn ass got sick! :p _

_  Jish: It’s not funny it sucked! _

_  Pepe Wentz: Damn that must’ve one good bj then ;) _

_  Jish: IT WASN’T SEX IT WAS A COLD _

_  Beebo: Again with being defensive! _

_  Pepe Wentz: Yeah dude why you defensive? _

_  Jish: I’m not! _

_  Pattycakes: Yeah. It’s like you’re keeping some kind of secret… _

_  Bean: Don’t text in that tone at us! _

_  Pattycakes: What tone? Texts don’t have a tone… _

_  Beebo: Yea you read it that way ;) ur both so defensive _

_  Pepe Wentz: yeah must’ve been some good sex you’re hiding ;) _

_  Jish: WE. DID NOT. HAVE. SEX. _

_  Bean: We didn’t? _

_  Pepe Wentz: OH SHIT SECRETS OUT!!! XD _

_  Beebo: Im  guessing this means you want me to pay you? _

_ Pattycakes: Actually, I would like you to text with proper grammar _

_ Beebo: U IS GETTING NO GRAMMER UNTIL PETE PAYS ME _

_ Pepe Wentz: BITCH U R PAYING ME _

_ Beebo: SAYS WHO IT WAS MY IDEA TO BET U PAY ME _

_ Jish: Stop it! How about no one pays anyone because nothing happened! _

_ Bean: I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘nothing’... ;) _

_ Jish: YOU. ARE NOT. HELPING! _

_ Bean: For someone who seemed so open to the idea, you’re being rlly defensive _

_ Pattycakes: Josh just give up. We’ve all known you like each other for god knows how long, and it’s obvious something was happening when I went over there _

_ Jish: Yeah sick care _

_ Pepe Wentz: What kind of illness was it morning wood? _

_ Beebo: No it was probably fuck-me-itis XD _

_ Bean: Actually, it was more like ‘I’m-way-too-much-of-a-tease-and-make-you-wanna-fuck-it-outta-me’ _

_ Jish: TY WHAT ARE YOU DOING _

_ Pepe Wentz: FOR FUCKS SAKE UR USING A NICKNAME UR FUCKING TOGETHER _

_ Bean: In both senses? ;) _

_ Beebo: DAMN SON YOU GOT GAME _

_ Jish: You’re seriously asking me out in text when I’m right next to you in bed? _

_ Bean: Yes, so they can see it. I’ll ask you again in a much better way later ;) _

_ Pattycakes: Wow. You got game dude _

_ Jish: Yea smoothest boyfriend ever :) _

_ Beebo: WE NEED TO GO OUT DRINKING TO CELEBRATE _

_ Pattycakes: BRENDON NO. This is their moment, we’re not intruding on it. _

_ Pepe Wentz: But baaabe, it’ll be fun! _

_ Pattycakes: No! Besides, you and I need to get ready to leave tomorrow. _

_ Beebo: DON’T LEAVE ME! _

_ Pattycakes: Sorry, but we’re going to my mom’s for thanksgiving _

_ Pepe Wentz: your mom loves me! She’ll be fine with me coming over a little hungover! _

_ Pattycakes: No!  _

_ Bean: You guys figure that out, we got plans ;) _

Tyler reached over and grabbed my phone from me before kissing my lips.

“So, boyfriends?” He smiled up at me.

“Yeah. I wanted to wait since it seemed you weren’t comfortable with it, but I guess I read the situation wrong.”

“Damn right you did. We should go shopping.”

“Why? I kinda just wanna lay here with you.” He laughed.

“I thought you didn’t like lying around all day!”

“I don’t! But with you it’s different.” I pulled him closer to me.

“I’m glad. We really should go shopping though.”

“But  _ why _ ? What’s so important that we need?”

“A turkey? Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving. And I don’t know about you, but it would be an unpleasant surprise for me to show up at my parents for the holiday.”

“How are we going to eat an entire turkey!? It’s just going to be the two of us.”

“We can always invite Brendon.”

“No, he’s got plans already.” He shrugged.

“Alright, then just the two of us. We can get a small turkey. And mashed potatoes, stuffing-”

“Dude, we’re going to be having leftovers from Thanksgiving for Christmas dinner if we make that much! It’s just the two of us!

“And rolls?” He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

“Alright, alright. Just the stuffing, rolls, and mashed potatoes. With a  _ small _ turkey.” He smiled and pecked my lips before running out of bed.

“You’re the best!”

“I hope you realize we’re eating this stuff everyday until it’s gone!”

“Fine. Just as long as i get to have my first actual Thanksgiving dinner in four years.”

“What-  _ four years!?  _ You’re only twenty!”

“Exactly. I want to do something special with you for the holiday, and it’s going to be dinner.” I nodded.

“Well then let’s go get some stuff for dinner.”

 

We walked in the snow (because Tyler wanted to walk through the snow as it fell, I would’ve rather taken the car with the heater) to the store.

“This is crazy, we could’ve taken the car! It would've been warm…” He giggled.

“It’s not even that bad!”

“Easy for you to say, you’re wearing the heavier jacket!” He huffed.

“I tried giving it to you, so you wouldn’t get sick again. Because, just like last time, I don’t need the heavy jacket- I’m not that cold.” I sighed.

“Fine- let’s trade jackets then. I can’t take this- it’s too cold to be out here!” He giggled while unzipping the jacket.

“Well then when we get back inside, we can sit together under a big blanket, so you can warm up again.” I smiled.

“That sounds amazing.” I pulled the sweatshirt I was wearing off and handed it to him while quickly grabbing the jacket from him and pulling it on. We walked into the store together.

“What do we need for stuffing?”

“I don’t know, my mom never let anyone in the kitchen.”

“Well, looks like we’ll be modifying a box recipe. Mashed potatoes aren’t that hard to make, and all that leaves is rolls and a turkey.”

“I can go pick out a turkey while you get everything else.”

“Sounds good. We can meet back here by the front.”

“Okay.” He walked off towards the big display filled with turkeys, while I walked down the aisles and got what we needed for everything else. After a few minutes of finding everything, I walked back to the front. Tyler came back a few moments later with what might’ve been the biggest turkey they had.

“Tyler, what is that?” He looked down at it after struggling to hold it.

“A turkey.”

“Ty, we agreed to get a  _ small _ turkey!”

“But this one was the most interesting!”

“How? They’re all the same thing- turkeys!”

“No they’re not! They were all once living things, and this one somehow was able to grow more than the others before it was brought here. We should get this one to celebrate it!”

“That doesn’t even make sense. Here, give me that you’re gonna drop it.”

“Wait, we’re actually going to get it?” He smiled.

“We’re probably going to have Thanksgiving leftovers for Christmas dinner with how big it is, but if it’s the one you really want…” He cheered while before heaving the turkey into my arms and pecking my cheek.

“Thanks! I thought my arms were going to fall off!” I rolled my eyes while going through the self-checkout.

“They wouldn’t if you grabbed a smaller one.”

“Hey, you can’t complain now! It’s too late to complain, you already bought it!” I sighed.

“I know. The only problem now is carrying it home because  _ somebody  _ wanted to walk to the store.” I joked.

“Well _ sorry _ , but the snow looks so cool! Besides, we've been stuck inside the last few days, it's nice to get out of the house for a while.”

“We would've been out of the house if we took the car!”

“Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same!” I rolled my eyes while walking out of the store with him.

“Man, some of the stuff you say is so weird.” He scoffed.

“It only seems like that to you.” 

“Whatever. Can we walk a little faster? This is starting to get really heavy.” He giggled.

“We can switch if you want. We're almost back anyways.” I nodded handing him the turkey while grabbing the bag.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, wimp.” He laughed.

“You forget I was carrying it because you couldn’t in the store.” He glared playfully.

“Well-”

“Hey, you can’t argue with me on that! I’m right!” He rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He held the door open to the apartment open for me. I dropped the turkey on the couch.

“I don't think it goes there.” Tyler giggled while setting his bags on the counter.

“My arms are tired! I'll put it where it goes, don't worry.” I smiled before heaving it onto the kitchen counter. Tyler walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, already changed into pajamas.

“I don't know about you, but I'm pretty cold…” He pecked my cheek while holding onto me.

“You said you weren't before!”

“I wasn't! But now I am, and I want to cuddle with you!” He grabbed a large blanket off the couch and wrapped both of us in it. I giggled along with him as he pulled me on the couch. The snowstorm outside started getting worse, knocking the power out. I gripped onto him tightly, the darkness surrounding us.

“Josh?”

“I-It's okay, it's just… dark…” He looked up at me quizzically.

“I'm not afraid of the dark?”

“I-I was saying that for me.” I replied quickly, pressing closer to him.

“You were…” He looked up at me in understanding before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

“Hey, we'll be fine. I have my phone light we can use.” He turned his phone flashlight one while smiling.

“T-That's a li-little-” He draped the blanket over us and pointed the flashlight at a wall.

“Hey, look! Shadow puppets!” He sat cross-legged while making different animals appear on the wall with his hands. I giggled slightly while moving closer to him.

“C-Can you show me one?” He smiled. I felt so glad to have him with me- he wasn't making a big deal out of my fear, and was helping me overcome it before I panicked too much.

“Yeah! I'll show you how to make a bird, okay?” He moved his hands slowly to show me how it was formed. I fumbled my hands for a few moments (since they were shaking so much) before he grabbed them gently and moved them together.

“There, like that.” He started whistling and making other bird noises while making a bird shadow with his hands. I laughed along with him while participating in his shadow puppet show. He whispered in my ear while making a shadow that looked like a turtle.

“You're doing so good, lovely. I know it's hard, but you're doing great.” He kissed my cheek while lacing our hands together. I felt my heart start to race almost immediately.

“T-Ty-Tyler?!” He met my panicked eyes with worried ones, wrapping me with his arms and the blanket while singing softly.

“I'm in your mind, I'm singing. I'm in your mind, I'm singing, la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da da. Know where you were made holy. Open up your eyes and see. The clouds above will hold you, the clouds above will sing.” I closed my eyes and listened as he continued. His voice wasn't one that people would say was perfect, but that's what made it beautiful. It was a unique sound, with a bold softness of its own. I stayed completely mesmerized, not even worrying when he got up while singing. He came back a few moments later, pulling me closer to him while singing another song.

“Your voice is beautiful…”

“Thanks.” He pecked my lips before continuing. Soon, brightness flickered in the room with the return of the power. I pried my eyes open and saw Tyler smiling at me.

“Ta-da. You made it through, I'm so proud of you.” He held me close while handing me a mug off the table.

“Only because of you…” I took a sip from the mug, tasting the contents to find out it was tea.

“Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. Let's go lay in bed, it's probably comfier than here.” I grabbed my mug and followed him while he carried the blanket.

“I have blankets on my bed already.”

“I know. But this one is so soft!” I giggled while setting the mug on the nightstand and getting pajamas to change into.

“Hey, where are you going? I wanted to cuddle!” He whined.

“I'm just changing into pajamas, geez. I'll be right back.” I giggled.

“I've seen you naked before. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to be. Because you're beautiful.” I smiled while sighing.

“Okay, I'll change in here then.” I felt his eyes on me while I changed into sweats before crawling into bed next to him.

“Do you feel afraid at night too? When you go to sleep?”

“Yes and no. I don't like it, but I usually have the t.v. or some other small light on to help.”

“I've noticed that, but I wasn't sure if it was you forgetting to turn them off.” I sighed.

“No, it's just me having a stupid phobia.” He looked over at me while holding me close.

“Hey- you need to practice what you preach. It's not stupid, it's something out of your control. So don't be too hard on yourself- it's okay.”

“Yeah, but I mean-”

“No. Buts. It's okay, and that's that.” He yawned while talking. I giggled slightly while wrapping my arms.

“Go to sleep, baby. And tomorrow we'll make a big thanksgiving dinner, and have leftovers every day after until it's gone.” He giggled while kissing under my chin.

“Goodnight, Josh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have family coming over in about 3 hours. And all I've done today is start playing music before going back to bed and then upload on here. So needless to say I don't plan on leaving my room for dinner and begrudgingly at that because it's not turkey it's tri-tip and like I'm okay with it being tri-tip like yeah that's pretty good stuff. If it wasn't thanksgiving where literally EVERYBODY has turkey. Okay, whatever. This just fits with the whole I'm not a good person for thanksgiving thing.


	14. Treize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN RESURRECTED LIKE A COLLECTION OF SHITPOSTS FORMED INTO THE ANTICHRIST OF THE INTERNET!!!!! And as usual I'm late. This was meant to go out on like Black Friday sooo... I didn't even get to go Black Friday shopping in the store, I wanted to see some violence over shoes man! But instead I went online and got like 4 or 5 band shirts, a cd, and like 3-5 posters and like it was only $40-50 holy shit guys it was good. And so now here we are like two weeks late, with me editing cute domestic cooking scenes in class with a migraine and really hungry now. YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No like holy crap I can't get over the deal I got on like Black Friday or Cyber Monday or one of those sales. My sister told me to go on this site called merchnow so I was like lol kay and I went on there and wOW SHIT WAS CHEAP! One of the shirts I got was only $9, and then the cd and posters were somehow free like ??? I'm not complaining holy shit free cd yes please. So I did Christmas shopping for myself and my sister yayyy because I decided to treat myself after putting myself through so much stress this school year. yay!

I woke up late the next morning, all alone in the bed. After pulling a sweater on, I walked into the kitchen to see Tyler humming while cooking.

“A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland…” I giggled while wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek from behind.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He jumped back while smiling. He looked exhausted, like he didn't sleep much.

“You're up early. I was going to make you breakfast in bed!” He pouted.

“For someone who says they can't cook, you sure do a lot of it.”

“Well, I'm not really sure if I can. I always got told I can't, so I don't.”

“I would actually really like that, I put a lot of planning into this!” He pecked my lips before shoving me towards the bedroom. I laughed slightly and laid back in bed, pretending to be asleep. A few moments later, he came in and starting shaking me.

“Hey, wake up Josh. I made you breakfast.” I sat up and smiled back at him, stifling laughter. He was holding a bowl of cereal in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

“Thanks, baby.” I kissed him before reaching over and grabbing the bowl from him. He giggled and sat beside me.

“Sorry it's just cereal.”

“That's fine, we're going to be eating a lot more later.” His eyes widened before he ran off to the kitchen.

“I forgot I left that on the stove!” I followed him into the kitchen, sipping my coffee while he made sure a pot on the stove wasn't boiling over. The lid was shaking as if it was about to boil over, but he turned the heat down before it could.

“Hey, you started cooking without me!” I whined.

“Well you were still sleeping.” I huffed and started pulling some of the other things we bought out to prepare, starting with the turkey.

“Well now I'm awake, so I'm helping.” 

“And you want to do the turkey?” He looked back at me bemused.

“Yes, I do! And it will be amazing!” He laughed while starting to make the mashed potatoes.

“Okay then. Enjoy being elbow deep in bird guts!” I groaned while starting to reach in, grimacing all the while.

 

After finishing and seasoning the turkey, I put it in the oven to roast while Tyler had been long done with the potatoes and put a movie on.

“Next year you're doing that, it's so gross!” He giggled beside me.

“You're the one who chose to do that!” He moved away when I wrapped my arm around him.

“Hey, I wanna cuddle!”

“Okay, but not with that arm! You had it inside the turkey, it probably smells weird now.”

“Oh, come on! I washed it like four times! It's fine!” I crawled after him on the couch. He kept moving away, laughing the whole time. He stopped and held Spooky Jim up at me.

“I'll put him in you lap and make sure you can't move if you keep doing that!”

“What!? That's so not fair!” He put Spooky Jim down on my legs after, smirking up at me.

“It’s plenty fair. Because now I win!”

“Yeah, by cheating!” I pouted.

“Josh!” He whined. I held back a smile while trying to look sadder, hoping he would take the hint. He huffed before leaning into me.

“Fine… I hope this isn't the side with smelly arm.” I smiled triumphantly while wrapping my arm around him.

“And what if it is? It's too late for you to move now.” He sighed exasperatedly while I laughed slightly.

“I'm joking, it's not.”

“Okay, good.” He curled up into my side while we watched the movie he put on. I looked over a few minutes later and saw him fast asleep. I smiled and squeezed his hand, a small smile on his lips when I did.

 

I finished making dinner once the movie ended, leaving Tyler asleep on the couch. He seemed so out of it before that I wanted to make sure he caught up on whatever sleep he lost before. I had the rolls warming up in the oven after carving the turkey when I went to wake him.

“Hey, Ty. Wake up, sleepyhead.” I giggled while he groaned.

“Come on, Tyler. Dinner’s all done.” He sat upright while whining.

“I wanted to help!”

“You did! You made the potatoes and started the stuffing.”

“But that's not much!”

“It's half the meal, it's plenty! Now come on, let's eat before it gets cold.” He followed me to the table, excitement in his eyes despite his grumbles about not being able to help.

“I don't know if this is too cheesy, but we should say something we're thankful.” I laughed slightly.

“That's not too cheesy at all. Of course we can.”

“Okay, then you first.” He smiled at me across the table.

“Alright, well… I'm thankful for the art museum-”

“What!? I totally set that up for you!”

“Well I think you can. If you're really that upset about it, I can go back to bed and we can start the day over?” I smiled.

“I wasn't done! I'm thankful for the art museum because without visiting it when I did, I would've never met you!” I smiled as he blushed

“Oh…”

“See, it's better if you let me finish.” I started eating while he took his turn saying what he was thankful for.

“It is. Well, I'm thankful for you- for giving me a chance when it didn't seem smart, I'm thankful that I'm not in the park anymore, and I'm thankful that I didn't put an end to everything that day.” I reached across and held his hand across the table. I could tell he struggled with some form of depression, but I didn't know he had thought of killing himself.

"I'm so thankful you didn't either. I-I never knew you felt like that before.” He chuckled forcefully.

“Yeah… sorry for killing the mood.”

“You didn't, it's totally okay. I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what. So if you ever have a rough day, or you can't sleep, or anything else, just talk to me. I love you, Tyler. And I don't want to lose you.” I blushed, smiling at him.

“I love you too…” He mumbled while staring down at the table.

“I hope I didn't make the turkey too dry. I've never made one before.” I laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled while eating.

“It's really good.”

“That's good, because we're going to be having it for quite a while.” He giggled.

“This is really nice. I've missed having thanksgiving dinner the last few years.”

“I haven't had one in while, since I never saw the point since it was always just me. I missed it too.”

“And we'll have one every year?” He smiled hopefully.

“Of course! If you want it, we'll do it!” I smiled back.

“Awesome! We should make hot chocolate after dinner.”

“Hot chocolate? I haven't had that in a while. But alright, we can do that. And we can cuddle on the couch, with a blanket around is while watching movies…” I smiled wistfully at him.

“That sounds perfect.” He smiled back. We continued eating with comfortable conversation between us.

 

After, we both cleaned up the dishes and got the leftovers put away. I started making hot chocolate while he pulled up a movie on my laptop in bed. 

“Josh! You have a video call!” He shouted from my room while I came in with steaming mugs.

“Who is it?” I looked over to see Pete and Patrick on the screen from his mom's house. I had been once or twice, so I recognized the background.

“Hey! We just wanted to check in and make you sure you two weren't-”

“Too busy having sex to celebrate the holiday!” Pete interrupted Patrick. Patrick rolled his eyes.

“That's not why we're calling, but okay. Whatever you say Pete.”

“Aw, ‘Trick! Stop messing with my fun!”

“We actually have a request for tomorrow.”

“I hope you two weren't planning on going shopping!” Pete replied giddily, staring into Patrick's eyes lovingly.

“Okay, what happened? You two are making goo-goo eyes right now.” I asked. Tyler smiled.

“You weren't in the room when they first said.” I huffed.

“So what did I miss then?” Patrick smiled brightly.

“Pete's asked me to marry him-”

“And he said yes!”

“Of course I did! Why on earth would I ever say no to you about that!?” Patrick asked.

“So what's planned for tomorrow?”

“We were hoping one- or both of you- could take engagement photos at the park tomorrow for Pete's blog, and then we all meet up with Brendon to celebrate.” 

“Of course! Josh could take the photos, and I could make a little something for you two as an engagement present!” Tyler smiled.

“Absolutely! I usually do all my Christmas shopping on cyber Monday anyways.”

“Great! I'll send you the video Pat's mom got to watch, and we can meet at the park tomorrow!”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. Congratulations, you two!” Pete hung up soon after, with Patrick starting to kiss him passionately.

“I'm really happy for them, they make a great couple.” Tyler smiled while nuzzling into me after choosing a movie on Netflix.

“Have you ever thought about us? Doing that?” He asked sleepily in the middle of the movie.

“Not really. I think we could though, it would be nice. We should probably wait a little while since we just started dating, but I would marry you so hard.” He giggled.

“‘Marry me so hard?”

“Yes, with a ring, and a church, and everyone we know there supporting us. The whole shebang!” He smiled.

“The whole thing?”

“And then some. We could even have taco bell cater or something.”

“Awesome! Instead of shoving cake in your face, I'll shove a gordita crunch in your face!” I laughed.

“I don't know how well that would work, because the crunchy shell. That could poke me in the eye or something.”

“Oh, good point. A burrito? That would just squish so awkwardly though.”

“We could just get a cake…”

“Oh yeah!” I laughed while holding him close.

“You are the biggest dork ever sometimes. You would shove a burrito in my face?”

“I was just thinking of stuff from taco bell to shove in your face instead of cake! But if we are getting a cake… I want chocolate.” I laughed.

“Okay, chocolate cake it is. We should do the actual ceremony outside, during the spring. So all the flowers are blooming.”

“Yeah. Early spring, so there's still a little snow. What about after the wedding? What then?” I shrugged.

“I don't know. We already have the whole domestic thing down. What about about family?” He cringed and shook his head.

“Maybe not. I'm not so sure I’d be good for that.”

“How come? Bad experience with your family?”

“Yeah, I… I don't wanna end up like my dad.” I nodded, curious about his family. He constantly hints at his family life, but never openly talks about it.

“How was he like?”

“He… was strict, and stubborn, and very unopen to anything he didn't like or even know about. I don't wanna be like that and shut down someone's potential just because it's in something I don't like. Especially if it's someone young, because that could stay with them for their whole life or something.” I nodded.

“That makes sense. We'll hold off on that then.”

“You won't be mad?”

“Of course not. This is about both of us, not just me. I'm not going to force you into something you're not ready for. I'm not really sure about raising kids either, so we can just wait on that.” I chuckled slightly, running my fingers through his hair.

“You're way too good for me. No one's ever been this nice.”

“Then I most certainly am not too good for you, I'm just what you need. I'm gonna treat you so right, baby. Because no one else has.”

“You already have. You've done so much for me.”

“And you know what? I'm gonna do so much more. I've made it my goal to make sure that all the time lost for you being happy is something I make up to you.” I smiled at him while he blushed.

“Y-You really don't have to, no one else-”

“Well I'm not like everyone else. They might've not cared about your happiness, but I do.” I kissed his forehead and trailed down to his lips. He shifted closer and his lips lingered for a moment before I pulled away.

“Thank you. I love you so much, Joshie.” I giggled slightly from the nickname.

“I love you too.” He set his empty mug on the nightstand and curled into my side. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I set my mug next to his on the nightstand and out my laptop aside.

“Y’don't have to go to bed now because I am.” He chuckled while snuggling closer to me.

“Well you didn't sleep much last night, so I wanna make sure you sleep alright.”

“How did you know? You were fast asleep last night.”

“You looked so tired this morning, and you were up really early. Go to sleep, babe. You need to rest.”

“Okay, I'll try.” I smiled.

“If you have any trouble sleeping, wake me up. I don't care what time it is, I want to make sure you sleep alright.”

“Okay, mom.” He giggled before kissing my cheek.

“Goodnight, Josh.”

“Night, Ty.”

 

“Josh? Jish…” Tyler whispered while nudging me.

“Huh? 'm up, everything okay?” I rubbed my eyes while looking over at him concerned.

“Um, well… I might've… just had a really bad dream. I-It's stupid, I know- sorry for waking you.” He replied very quickly.

“No it's okay, that's not stupid at all. Do you want to talk about it?” I moved closer to him and started rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I want you to help me forget about it.” He locked his eyes with mine.

“How do you want me to do that?”

“Just- I don't know, just do something.” I got out of bed and grabbed his sketchbook and pencils he had by it and handed them to him with a smile.

“You can draw something.”

“Okay. I don't wanna blind myself with my phone light though.” He laughed slightly. I laid back in bed on my side and posed after turning the lamp on dim.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Ty.” He giggled.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm modeling for you to draw. I could go find Spooky Jim if you'd rather draw him. He's probably in the bathroom.”

“No, it's alright. I got an idea. And you don't have to pose ridiculously for it.” I pouted.

“I thought I was posing sexy, not ridiculous.” He laughed while starting his drawing.

“Oh baby, you don't have to pose to look sexy.” I smiled and laid down next to him. I rested my head on his stomach while he continued drawing. I hummed contently, watching his face while he drew. I yawned softly while smiling up at him.

“You can back to sleep if you want.”

“No, I'm fine. I wanna watch you draw.” He laughed slightly.

“It's not that exciting.”

“Okay.”

“You need to get some sleep.” His time was a bit more firm.

“So do you. And yet, here we are.” He rolled his eyes.

“Alright. You're so stubborn sometimes.” I leaned up and kissed his jawline. He smiled.

“Sorry. I hope that makes up for it.” I smiled back.

“It's a start.” He continued working on his drawing while I watched him. His brow would furrow when he worked on smaller details, and whenever something didn't look how he liked he would sigh in frustration before fixing it. Faint light started peaking through the window from behind clouds, shining down on him. I nuzzled into him and smiled, my eyes closed in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got me some social anxiety real bad but this holiday season for choir is actually not as bad for me as previous years hallelujah jesus. But I'm probably speaking too soon since I have concerts tonight and Thursday. I'm going to probably die but we'll all know by Friday when I update again because I'm setting myself a fucking reminder!

**Author's Note:**

> If commenting on here isn't your style or you just wanna spam me, I'm on tumblr at attackonpika and lookslikepoisonprollyis and instagram at skeleton_beth


End file.
